FANszekció:Ifjabbik Niko Bellic
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz! Csak saját felelősségre! Josef Bellic (nagybátyja) Roman Bellic (unokabátyja) Ifj. Roman Bellic (másod-unokatestvére) Mallorie Bellic (nagynénje) Ismeretlen távoli nagybácsi és nagynéni Maureen McReary (nagyanyja) Mr. McReary (nagyapja) Derrick McReary (nagybátyja) Patrick McReary (nagybátyja) Adrian McReary (unokatestvére) Rogan McReary (unokatestvére) Bianca McReary (nagynénje) Francis McReary (nagybátyja) Gerald McReary (nagybátyja) Zoran Dragomir (keresztapja) Dragoslava Dragomir (keresztanyja) Claire Littleton (szerelme) |fő kapcsolatok = Bellic bűnügyi család (alapító/vezető) McReary bűnügyi család (alvezér) Barátok Szövetsége (alapító/vezető) Gracie Ancelotti (korábban) Roman Bellic Little Jacob Claire Littleton Fernando Mendez (korábban) John Wales (korábban) Felix Silverman (korábban) Christopher Armstrong Elena Frazer Michael Juarez (korábban) James Genovese (korábban) Grove Street Families Jacob Larry Parker Noah Parker Mike Parker Jeremy Handrix Desmond Garcia The Lost MC Johnny Klebitz Róbert Bock James Bock Snow bűnügyi család Jack Sinube Ferdninad Smith Thomas Nelson |jármű(vek) = Különböző járművek |üzletek = Rablás Autólopás Prostitúció Kábítószer-kereskedelem Zsarolás Pornográfia Bandaháború Utcai autóversenyzés |telefonszám = |bleeter = |lifeinvader = |szinkronhang = |motion capture = Logan Lerman |size = 240px}} Ifjabbik Niko Bellic (horvát nyelven: Niko Belić) (szerb nyelven: Нико Белић) egy fiatal szerb-ír származású bűnöző, bandavezető, a híres Bellic család tagja, aki kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszott az Ancelotti maffiacsalád elleni harcban és legyőzésében, később pedig a küzdelmet vezette a Genovese család és szövetségeseik ellen. Ő az idősebbik Niko Bellic és Kate McReary fia, illetve a Barátok Szövetségének, valamint a Bellic bűnügyi családnak az alapítója és vezetője. 2009-ben született Liberty Cityben. Niko apai ágon szerbiai, míg anyai ágon ír-amerikai származású. Niko egy átlagos bűnöző a történet során, aki általában rablásokat csinál és ebből él. Nikót többször is letartóztatták, de végül nem került börtönbe, a nagybátyjának köszönhetően. Emellett tagja a nagybátyjai bűnszervezetének. Ebből adódóan, Niko a család ellenségével, az Ancelotti maffiacsalád ellen harcol a történet első részében. A "játék" cselekménye során rengeteg harcot vív a rivális bandával és rengeteg tagját megöli, miközben megmenti a Bellic család egyik barátjának, Little Jacobnak az életét, aki adósságokkal tartozott a maffiának. Jacob megmentése előtt Gracie Ancelotti, a rivális család vezérének lánya, egy munkát ad neki, ennek során Niko tanúja lesz annak, hogy Gracie elárulja és megpróbálja megöletni őt, sikertelenül. Ezek után az orosz maffia vezére, Kenny Petrovic elrabolja és megkínozza őt, amiért az apja 2008-ban megölte a fiát, Lennyt. Végül Niko apja megmenti fiát és az ifjú megöli Kennyt, amiért megpróbálta megölni őt. A történet végén Niko szüleit az Ancelottik elrabolják. A végső harc során a család végleg leszámol a bűnszervezettel azáltal, hogy Niko meggyilkolja Gracie-t. Giovannit a család végzi ki. Ezzel az Ancelotti család megszűnik létezni és a maffia területe a McReary família tulajdonába kerül. Ekkortól a főhős a McReary bűnszervezet főnökhelyettese lesz. Később elutazik Los Santos városába, Patrick bácsikájához, ahol megismerkedik egy Claire nevű lánnyal, akibe szerelmes is lesz. Ezt követően a fiú találkozik a jövőbeli apósával, anyósával és sógorával, akikkel a fiú jól kijött. A találkozás után Niko visszatér szülőföldjére, ahol szert tesz több ellenségre is, mint például a Spanyol Lords banda és egy FIB ügynök, Grant Turner személyében. Eközben a fiú részt vesz több illegális autóversenyen. A versenyen összebarátkozik Felix Silvermannal, majd egy Christopher nevű drogos férfival is, akivel barátok lesznek. Ezután Felix elárulja Nikót, ezért az ifjonc megöli őt, majd Grant ügynök és öccse, Carl elrabolja Niko szerelmét, Claire-t. Habár Niko és Claire megmenekül a fegyveres harcból, a barátjuk Christopher meghal, emellett a harcban Carl is halálát leli, de Grant túléli a harcot. Armstrong elvesztése Niko számára óriási csapást jelentett. Emiatt Niko létrehozza a saját bűnbandáját, a Bellic bűnügyi családot, amely egy nagyon erős bűnszervezetté válik Los Santosban és Liberty Cityben, ami miatt Nikónak egyre több és több ellensége lesz. Nagyon sok banda és személy válik Niko ellenfelévé, miután a Bellic család megalakult, köztük Michael Juarez és James Genovese, akik a város legnagyobb drogbárói ebben az időben. Így tehát ők Niko fő riválisai. Ez idők alatt Niko több bandaháborúban is részt vesz, valamint a Ballas bandával is rossz viszonyban áll, mivel Alpert, a Ballas vezetője az utcán megtámadja és megsebesítette a fiút, de nem halt meg. Ezért a főhős egy szövetséget köt a Grove Street családokkal és annak főnökével, Jacobbal, akikkel hamar jó barátokká válnak. Aztán Niko kapcsolatba kerül egy Elene Frazer nevű riporterrel, aki információt ad az egyik rivális bandáról. Niko megismerkedik egy Jeremy Handrix nevű politikussal és üzletemberrel. Handrix több megbízást ad neki egy motoros banda ellen, aminek következtében Niko ellenségeivé válnak. Ezt követően a főhős tovább vívja a harcot a rivális bandákkal, többek között megszakít egy drogalkut a Ballas és a Spanyol Lords között. Patrickkal együtt egy szövetséget akadályozz meg a Lost MC és a maffia között, végül elfoglalja a Spanyol Lordstól az egyik területüket. Majd megvédi Gerald McReary drogszállítmányát, a rivális bandák ellen. Szintén megvédte a McReary bűnügyi family területét Liberty Cityben, mert a Juarez Cartel megpróbálta elfoglalni. Utána ellátogatott Romanhoz, aki viszont bajba kerül, mivel kölcsönt vett fel a egy olasz maffiózótól, ezért a fiú elkíséri másod-unokatestvérét a találkozóra, azonban a találkán a férfit elrabolják, míg Niko megöli a család két emberét. Miután végzett velük, elkezdte másod-unokatestvére után átkutatni a várost, ez sikertelennek bizonyult. Ezután találkozik egy drogkereskedővel, akivel együtt egy harcba kerülnek az egyik motorosbandával, majd a férfival drogokat osztott szét a városban. A fickót később letartóztatják drogkereskedelem miatt, de Niko megszökteti őt a börtönből és Larryvel együtt felszállnak egy Los Santosba tartó hajóra. Miután megérkeznek, Niko elkezd Jacobnak és James Bocknak dolgozni, miközben megismerkedik Larry öccsével, Noah Parkerrel. Niko számos banda ellen dolgozik, bandaháborút alakít ki, ugyanis fokozza az ellentéteket a Ballas, Los Santos Vagos és a Denaro Family között. Nem sokkal ezután segít megvédeni a Lost Testvériség területét, a Genovese és Denaro Maffia, illetve a Juarez Cartel ellen. Ezt követően elkezd dolgozni James Genovese-nek és Michael Juareznek, akik felajánlják a fegyverszünetet. Niko beleegyezik az átmeneti békébe. Eközben megmenti Elena Frazer életét, akit megtámadnak Charles Widmore emberei, majd egy kis ideig a két bandafőnöknek dolgozik. Később felkeresi főnökeit, akik Turnerrel szövetkeznek össze és vele együtt elárulják és megakarják gyilkolni Nikót, de a családjának és bandájának köszönhetően sikerül megmenekülnie. Azon túl nekiáll a háborúra készülődni azáltal, hogy toborozni kezd szövetségeseket. Ennek fényében Niko kiszabadítja a Snow bűnügyi család vezérét, Róbert Bockot, valamint megismerkedett a Lost MC elnökével, az öregedő Johnny Klebitztel is, akit sokan halottnak hittek. Végül kialakít egy szövetséget az ír maffiával, a Lost MC-vel, a Snow családdal, és a Grove Street Családokkal. Ezzel létrejött a koalíció, illetve kirobbant a hatalmas banda konfliktus. Életrajz Korai élete Gyermekkor és az általános iskolai évei (2009-2023) Ifj. Niko Bellic 2009-ben született, Liberty Cityben, a Grand Theft Auto IV főszereplőjének, Niko Bellicnek és Kate McReary egyetlen fiaként. Niko félig szerb és félig ír származású. A fiú Liberty Cityben, Dukesban a Bellic rezidenciában nőtt fel. 2014-ben megszületett Rogan McReary, majd egy évvel később, 2015-ben Adrian is, akik Niko unokatestvérei lettek. Niko, Adrian, és Rogan ugyanabba az általános iskolába jártak. Érdekesség, hogy Niko másod-unokatestvére, Roman szintén ugyanebbe a suliba járt. thumb|left|180px|Niko 11 évesen. A négy kölyöknek egész jó gyermekkora volt, habár Adriant egy alkalommal megverték a suliban, mikor elsős volt, ezt Niko és Rogan úgy bosszulta meg, hogy megverték Adrian bántalmazóját, sőt Rogan eltörte a hüvelykujját is. Niko eléggé jó kapcsolatban állt az unokatestvéreivel és Romannal is. Egy beszélgetés alatt kiderült, hogy Niko gyakran segített unokaöccseinek az iskolai házi feladatok és leckék elkészítésében. A három gyerek sokat játszott egymással, valamint sokszor segítették egymást. Patrick McReary életmódja miatt, többször vitatkoztak Rogan és Adrian szülei, hiszen Bianca féltette a fiait, nehogy Patrick veszélybe sodorja őket. A veszekedések végül úgy elfajultak, hogy Bianca 2023-ban visszaköltözött Írországba, Dublinba, a két fiával együtt, Packie akarata ellenére. A szakításuk után a McReary család eléggé széthullott, mivel Bianca nem nagyon engedte, hogy a család meglátogathassa a két fiút. Emiatt Niko ritkán találkozhatott velük. Ennek ellenére az általános iskolai tanulmányai jól mentek. Középiskolás évei (2023-2027) Miután elvégezte az általánost, a középiskolában Desmond Garcia egyik osztálytársa lett. Eleinte rossz viszonyban voltak, mivel lenyúlta Desmond csaját. Rá néhány héttel később Niko szakított a lánnyal és nemsokára kibékült ellenségével. thumb|300px|Niko a középiskolás évei alatt. A békülés után jó pajtások lettek, és sokszor okoztak galibát az iskola számára. Például Niko felelőtlenségének köszönhetően, sikerült felgyújtaniuk az intézmény könyvtárát, mivel a főhős ráakart gyújtani egy cigarettára, de a helyiségbe betoppant az egyik tanító, akinek láttára a fiú megijedt és hirtelen a kukába dobta az égő cigit, s elmentek a helyszínről. Néhány perc múlva látták a hatalmas füstfelhőt és a két barát igazgatói megrovást kapott, emiatt pedig a szülei jól leszidták őt. Bizonyos idő elteltével a két fiú a WC-ben megkefélték az iskola egyik legszebb leányzóját. Végül az érettségi után elváltak útjaik, míg Desmond egy másik intézménybe ment továbbtanulni. Érdemes volt tudni Nikóról, hogy mielőtt csatlakozott volna a McReary családhoz, Niko apja beíratta őt egy katonaképző suliba, ahol szintén kiváló eredményeket ért el, bár az ifjonc csak kis ideig tartózkodott az iskolában. Bűnügyi élete (2027-2030) A férfinak a legjobb barátja Roman volt, akivel számos buliban és balhéban vett részt és többször összetűzésbe kerültek a rendőrökkel is. Mindig kiálltak egymásért. Több alkalommal segítette ki Romant a bajból. thumb|left|180px|Niko az ír maffia tagjaként. 18 éves korában csatlakozott a McReary bűnügyi családhoz, amelyet a nagybátyja vezetett. A fiú gyakran a fő rivális banda, az Ancelotti család ellen harcolt és gyakran kapott utasításokat Geraldtól, hogy likvidáljon bizonyos tagokat. Larry Parkerrel történő golfozás során kiderült, hogy Niko fiatalkorában folyamatosan járt az apjával együtt egy golfklubba, ahol az idők során az ifjoncból egy remek golfozó lett. Niko az apjához és nagybátyjaihoz hasonlóan bűnözői életet folytatott. Elsősorban különböző rablásokat csinált, amelyet valamikor az egyik nagybátyjával, Packie-vel együtt hajtott végre. A fiú szinte teljesen az apjára hasonlított. Niko első bűntettét 2027-ben követte el, amikor pont betöltötte a 18. életévét és kocsikat lopott el. Aztán 19 évesen letartóztatták, mert rajtakapták, ahogy futtatja a prostituáltakat. A történet eseményei előtt 1 évvel, azaz 2029-ben, számtalan rablás miatt ismét letartóztatták, de a nagybátyjának köszönhetően nem került soha börtönbe, mivel a korrupt rendőr lefizette társait. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I eseményei Gerald meglátogatása thumb|left|250px|Niko beszélget Geralddal a börtönben. 2030-ban Niko továbbra is folytatja a bűnözői életét a McReary bűnügyi család tagjaként. Nikót telefonon felhívja a börtönben lévő nagybátyja, Gerald McReary, aki 2008 óta raboskodik az Alderney állami bűnügyi fegyház-ban. Gerry azt kérte tőle, hogy minél hamarabb jöjjön be hozzá meglátogatni. Niko így is tett, elment meglátogatni a bácsikáját a börtönben, aki arra kérte az unokaöccsét, hogy végezzen rengeteg ancelottival, hogy gyengítse az Ancelotti család hatalmát. Niko a társalgást követően megindult Little Italyba, ahol több tucatnyi Ancelottival találkozott. Niko megpróbálta megölni a maffiatagok egy kisebb osztagát egy kajálda előtt. Sajnos hátulról elkapta az egyik gazfickó, viszont hősünk megkönyökölte a hasát, majd megfordult, s egy erőteljes mozdulattal leszúrta a kövér fickót egy bicskával, melyet a farzsebéből vett elő. A másik férfi sem volt rest, mivelhogy előrántott egy revolvert a zsebéből. Becélozta Nikót, és lőtt. Szerencsére Niko vállát találta el, ennek fényében a fiatalembernek volt rá lehetősége, hogy meggyilkolja támadóját. Legnagyobb meglepetésére végre is tudta hajtani a merényletet azáltal, hogy felvette a földön lévő Colt Anaconda fegyvert és tüzet eresztett a célpontjára. Fél óra elteltével Niko eltette láb alól a jelenlévő bűnözőket. thumb|250px|Niko találkozik az anyjával. A vérengzés után megcsörrent Niko telefonja, az apja, Idősebb Niko Bellic volt az. Az apja megkérte fiát, hogy látogassa meg őket egy ebéd keretében. Niko gyorsan beszállt egy fekete Admiralba és elindult a Bellic család otthonához. Nem sokkal ezután belépett a házba. Ekkortól fogva a szülők üdvözölték Nikót, akikkel együtt leültek az asztalhoz enni, közben pedig kibeszélték a teendőket, ámbár furcsa volt nekik Niko vállán lévő lőtt seb, így megkérdezték, hogy mit csinált, amíg távol volt. Miután Niko elbeszélgetett apjával, Kate lefertőtlenítette és bekötötte gyermeke kezét, majd bevánszorgott a szobájába, s elkezdte nézni a Weazel News híradását, melyben megemlítették az általa elkövetett bűntényt. Bankrablás, találkozás Francis nagybácsival thumb|left|250px|Francis rátalál Nikóra. Több nap elteltével főhősünk rablásokat kezdett tervezni barátaival, Ebony Johnsonnal, Freddy Williamssal és Thomas Nelsonnal. Ettől eltekintve mindnyájan egy bukósisakban és fekete öltönyben rohamozták meg Liberty City bankját, jóllehet Freddy egy szürke Burritóban várta bajtársait, meghackerve a kamerákat. Niko, Ebony és Thomas berontottak az épületbe. Az emberek pánikolva kifeküdtek a padlózaton, amíg Niko egy M4-es gépkarabéllyal kiütött egy idős rendőrt. Eközben pedig Ebony és Freddy elhelyeztek egy C4-est a széfen, melyet aktiváltak is. Hatalmas robbanással behelyezték táskáikba az összeget és már rohantak is a furgonba, csakhogy valaki bentről megnyomta a riasztót, ilyen módon a rendőrök üldözőbe vették őket. Freddy volt a sofőr, Niko mellette ült, Ebony és Thomas pedig hátul. Lassacskán kikerülgették üldözőiket, felkanyarodva egy autópályára. Ott valamivel nehezebb dolguk volt, mert szembementek a forgalommal és sajnos a csúszós utaknak köszönhetően macerásabb is volt a menekülés. Az előttük félrehúzódó verdák néhol karambolokat okoztak. Kicsit később hőseink már Hove Beachnél tartottak, mikor is beléjük ment véletlenül egy kamion, melynek köszönhetően árokba zuhantak. Freddy azonnal meghalt a helyszínen, ugyanakkor Nikónak, Ebonynak és Thomasnak sikerült túlélnie a szerencsétlenséget, majdan elrohantak egy kisebb sikátorba, megmenekülve a zsaruk elől. thumb|250px|Niko nevetgél a nagybátyján, [[Francis McReary|Francissen.]] Ezután a csapat szétvált, Niko beszállt egy zöld Sabre-ba, amellyel hazafelé tartott, mindazonáltal nemsokára egy rendőrautó belé rohant. Niko a kezét még jobban rászorította a kormányra és villámgyorsan száguldott, csakhogy egy hosszas hajsza elteltével el is kapta őt az ismeretlen. Legnagyobb meglepetésre az egyik nagybátyja, Francis volt az illető, aki szintén megdöbbent a találkozáskor. Francis elinvitálta unokaöccsét egy Burger Shot étterembe, hogy átbeszéljék a dolgokat. Francis elkérte tőle az ellopott pénzt, melyet Niko át is adott neki. A beszélgetés végén Francis azt tanácsolta Nikónak, hogy egy kis időre húzza meg magát. Néhány nap múlva Niko elment meglátogatni a nagybátyjának, Derricknek a sírját, ahol elmondta, hogy ő és Packie a példaképei és nagyon sajnálja azt, hogy nem ismerhette meg őt. Végezetül Niko hazament aludni. Családi ünnepély thumb|left|250px|Niko megérkezik a McReary házba. Több nappal később a Bellic és McReary család nagyon boldog volt, hiszen Maureen McReary nagymama ekkor ünnepelte a 95. születésnapját. Az ünnepség a McReary házban zajlott. A vendégek között szerepelt Packie, Francis, Niko szülei, a McReary és Bellic család orvosa, Dr. Simon Kershaw, aztán ott volt még a szomszéd kisfiúk is, George és Peter. Ezen kívül Niko sógornője, Mallorie Bardas és fia, Ifjabbik Roman Bellic, ifjabbik Niko unokatestvére is részt vettek. Roman még mindig le volt gyötörve, hogy az apját sohasem ismerhette meg. Niko megértette őt, hiszen ő meg az unoka-nagybátyját veszítette el. Az összejövetel alatt a résztvevők beszélgettek, nevetgéltek és ebédeltek. Niko egy finom epres ízű tortát majszolt, miközben nagyanyjával társalgott. Nem sokkal később egy ismeretlen fickó kopogott az ajtón. Az illető nem volt más, mint Maureen fia, Gerald McReary. Miután a család üdvözölte a hazatérő Gerry-t, Niko kifigyelte magának Simon dokit, aki az italok pH-értékét mérte egy indikátorral. Időközben Simon és Niko késsé összevesztek, emiatt Niko megfordult, meglökve a doktort, aki nekiesett az asztaloknak, melyen finom torták és szirupok pihentek. A látogatók nevettek, és csak nevettek, nem bírtak magukkal, így Niko röhögése is csatlakozott hozzájuk, mire Simon elszégyellte magát, elfutva az egyik sarokba, ahol itatta az egereket. thumb|250px|Niko harc közben. Ekkortájt a meghívottak hirtelen zajt hallottak kintről. Öltönyös ancelotti maffiózók szálltak ki fekete Sentinel XS-ekből és szürke PMP 600-asokból karabélyokkal a kezükben. A vezetőjük Johnny Ancelotti volt. A család gyorsan felfegyverkezett, majd Maureent, Mallorie-t, Kate-t, Simont és a két kis srácot Francis és Ifjabbik Roman Bellic őrizte az emeleten, míg Gerry, Packie és az idősebb, illetve a fiatalabb Niko szembeszálltak az ancelottikkal. Eközben Gerry egy AK-47-tel az ablakból lőtte a támadókat, Packie M4-gyel védelmezte társait, a két Niko pedig gránátokat dobáltak a járművek felé. Niko felvett a földről egy M4-et, mellyel tüzet intézett ellenfeleik felé. Az első golyó eltalálta az egyik bűnöző fejét, a másik behatolt egy öltönyös hapsi hasába, a harmadik pedig belefúródott egy Ancelotti tag szívébe. Érdemes tudni, hogy Niko az autók közé dobott egy gránátot, melynek köszönhetően hatalmas robbanással végződött a rövid tűzharc. A védelmezők fellélegezve hagyták abba a küzdelmet, azonban Johnny hátulról belopakodott a lakásba, és az emelet felé vette az irányt, hogy megölje Niko rokonait. Amint meglátta ezt Niko, felfutott a lépcsőn, csakhogy Johnny eddigre már Maureen szobájában volt, mi több elverte Romant, Francisnak pedig kiverte a fogait. Miután Niko meglátta főellenfelét, Johnny fejbe csapta őt, melynek köszönhetően Niko a padlóra zuhant. A családtagok jajgattak, de Niko erőt vett magán, miközben Johnny elővett a zsebéből egy zsebkést. thumb|left|250px|[[FANszekció:Johnny Ancelotti|Johnny harcol Nikóval, bár Nikót nem lehet látni a képen.]] Niko elugrott Johnny vágásai elől, és egy gyors mozdulattal kirúgta kezéből a bicskát. Ezt látva Johnny ökölharcba keveredett Belliccel. Többször is fejbe ütötte őt, aki érezte, hogy hamarosan eljő érte a halál, mindazonáltal felfigyelt rá, hogy el tudja érni a parkettán heverő tőrt. Niko megmarkolta a zsebkést, és egy szempillantás alatt nyakba szúrta Johnnyt, aki azonnal meghalt. Niko rengeteg vért köpött ki, illetve a két rosszcsont előugrottak, és megpróbálták lehugyozni Johnny tetemét, mégis Nikót találták el vele. Niko nedves és büdös lett a húgytól, na meg ideges is. Végül megnyugodva folytathatták tovább a bulit. Niko a történtek után elkezdett nyomozni, hogy ki árulta el az ancelottiknak a család tartózkodási helyét. Gracie Ancelotti árulása A támadás után Niko nagybátyjaival együtt eltávolították az utcán lévő Ancelotti tetemeket, sőt Johnny Ancelotti holtestét visszaküldték Giovanni Ancelottinak "hadüzenetként". Miután végeztek a munkával, Gerald mesélni kezdett Nikónak Giovanni élettörténetéről unokaöccse kérésére. Niko figyelemmel hallgatta végig nagybátyja beszédét, majd miután Gerry végzett a mondókájával, Niko a szüleivel karöltve hazament a Bellic rezidenciába. Miután megérkeztek a házhoz egy ismeretlen nő hívja fel Nikót, akiről a későbbiekben kiderült, hogy maga az ellenség, az Ancelotti család vezetőjének lánya, Gracie Ancelotti volt az illető. Egy kisebb telefonos vita után Nikónak elege lett a folytonos háborúskodásból, így fegyverszünetet akart kötni Gracie-vel. A nő elfogadta az ajánlatot azzal a feltétellel, hogy Niko Gracienek dolgozzon, így Niko és Gracie a telefoncsevejt követően személyesen találkoztak az egyik Littla Italy-i étteremben. A találkozón a duó ismét heves szócsatába és fenyegetésbe kezdtek, míg végül Gracie elmondta Niko feladatát: a Northwood-i roncstelepről el kell neki hozni egy pénzzel teli csomagot, melyet az olasz Messina bűnügyi család tagjai őriznek. Ezt követően Niko elhagyta az éttermet és felhívta mobilon barátját Thomas Nelson-t erősítés gyanánt, mivel Niko nem bízott meg igazán "munkaadójában". Pár perccel később Niko felvette Thomast egy zöld Schafterrel a Lucky Winkles bárnál Purgatoryban. Néhány perces utazást követően megérkeztek a helyszínre. Niko és Nelson halkan odasettenkedtek a roncstelep bejáratához, miközben a falhoz tapadtak. Niko kikukucskált a terepre, hogy felmérje az erőviszonyokat, Thomas pedig felkészült a harcra azáltal, hogy tárat cserélt az AK-47-esében. Niko viszont meglepődött amikor egy élő embert nem látott a helyszínen, így a duó elindult az autó felé, miközben Niko azon agyalt, hogy Gracie-nek ez is egyfajta árulása akar lenni, vagy tényleg békét akar kötni vele. Hamarosan Niko számára kiderült, hogy a roncstelep csapdaként szolgált, mivel a kocsiban nem talált semmilyen pénzt, mi több egy helikopter szállt le a helyszínen. A repcsi érkezése után egy fekete PMP-600 állt be a helyszínre, melyben Giovanni tartózkodott, ahol utasította a maffiózókat, hogy rögvest végezzenek az érkező Nikóval. Miután a jármű elhagyta a helyszínt, Niko és Nelson tűzharcba kezdtek a támadókkal. A harc végére Niko tett pontot azáltal, hogy a megmaradt bűnözők felé egy gránátot hajított, megölve ezzel őket. A csata után Niko és Nelson szétváltak, miközben Bellic megköszönte barátjának támogatását. Ezzel az eseménnyel a McReary-Bellic család és az Ancelotti család közt nyílt háború indult. Lazítás a Triangle klubban Gracie Ancelotti árulása után Niko végleg megszakította a vele való kapcsolatot. Másnap Niko kikapcsolódásképpen a Triangle Klub felé vette az irányt. Niko felhívta unokatestvérét, Romant és Thomast, akik azonnal igent mondtak az ötletre. Miután barátai megérkeztek a klubba, Niko helyet foglalt az egyik táncoló prostituált közelében lévő fotelban, majd elkezdett sört iszogatni, miközben a táncoló lányt nézte. Ahogy telt az idő, a trió tagjai tovább beszélgettek, nevetgéltek, iszogattak és lesték a prostituáltakat. Két óra elteltével Nelson és Roman úgy berúgtak, hogy a fotelban aludtak el mindketten, míg Niko éber maradt, mivel barátaival ellentétben nem ivott annyit. Ezt követően Niko elment a bárpulthoz italt kérni magának. Niko társalgásba kezdett az idősödő csapossal, aki a bár tulaja is volt egyben. A beszélgetés közben fény derül arra, hogy több mint húsz évvel korábban a bárban egy kisebb mészárlást rendeztek, melynek során meghaltak a bár tulajdonosai is, a Trunchez testvérek, akiket mind Niko Bellic, Niko apja ölt meg. Még mielőtt Niko megtudhatta volna a mészáros kilétét, egy kopasz, izmos ürge elkezdett részegen randalírozni, kiabálni a bárban, melyre Thomas felébredt és odaszólt a részeg illetőnek. A fickó mérgében megtámadta Nelsont, akivel harcba keveredett. Ezt látva Niko azonnal társához rohant segíteni és lerántotta Brucie-t társáról. Az események után a három férfit kidobták a bárból garázdolkás miatt. Little Jacob felkeresése A klubban történő balhé után Packie telefonon felkereste Nikót, akinek elmondta, hogy a Bellic család egyik régi barátját, Little Jacobot az Ancelottik megakarják ölni, amért nem fizette vissza az adósságait. Patrick úgy vélte, hogy ha Niko megmenti Jacobot a maffiától azzal egy fontos szövetségest nyerhetnének és Jacob segíteni tudna az Ancelottik elleni háborúban. Niko elmegy a Mr. Fuk's Rice Box étterembe, ahol Jacob az egyik társával ebédelt éppen. Nem sokkal Niko megérkezése után az Ancelotti család emberei is megjelentek a helyszínen Edmondo Bianchi vezetésével. Ezután egy kisebb tűzharc alakult ki, melynek során Niko megölte az összes Ancelottit (Edmondót beleértve), megmentve ezzel a jamaicai díler életét. A tűzharc után Jacob megköszönte Niko segítségét és megígérte, hogy segíteni fog a Bellic családnak, ahogy csak tud. Továbbá a fegyverkereskedő átad egy AK-47-es lőfegyvert Nikónak ajándékba. Az oroszok fogságában thumb|Niko az [[Petrovic Family|orosz maffia fogságában.]] Ismét egy ismeretlen telefonhívást kapott, ezúttal egy férfitől, elment a megbeszélt helyre, de azonban nem talál ott senkit, de ekkor egy ismeretlen személy hátulról leütötte őt. Kiderült, hogy a Petrovic Family vezetője, Kenny Petrovic rabolta el őt, amiért az apja megölte a fiát. Kenny ép elkezdte kínozni őt, hogy adatokat szerezzen tőle, de ekkor megjelent az apja, Packie és Jacob is, és gyorsan kiszabadították őt, míg eközben a Petrovics maffiával is harcoltak. Niko apja a menekülő Kenny után rohant, de Kenny egyszer lelőtte őt, de nem halt meg, és végül Niko fia ölte meg személyesen Kennyt, megbosszulva ezzel az apját. Niko elvitte az apját a kórházba, ahonnan egy hét múlva ki is jött. A végső leszámolás thumb|left|228px|Niko az [[Ancelotti bűnügyi family|Ancelottik ellen harcol.]] Niko egy telefonhívást kapott Gracietől, aki azt mondta, hogy a szüleit elfogták és 100.000.000$ a váltságdíj. Niko szólt a családjának a helyzetről és a megmentésükre indulnak, eközben Niko hamis pénzel ment a helyszínre, ahol ott lesz Gracie, valamint az apja Giovanni Ancelotti, illetve a szülei. A Don utasította Nikót, hogy adja oda neki a pénzt, ekkor azonban utasította az embereit, hogy végezzenek Nikót. Azonban ekkor megjelent Packie, Francis, Gerry, Roman és Jacob is, és ekkor egy tűzharc alakult ki a 2 banda között. A harc közben Francis és Niko kiszabadítja a szüleit, majd Francis erősítést hív az LCPD-től, a helyszínre kijött Francis két barátja Edward Johnson és Brian Hamilton is, valamint 4 rendőr, akit azonnal megöltek, majd Briant is megölték később, de közben a család is gyilkolta az ancelottikat, de az ancelottik vesztésre álltak, ezért Gracie valamint Giovanni menekülni próbált, azonban Graciet, Niko ölte meg, valamint az apját elfogták és a McReary család kivégezte Ancelottit, majd a holttestüket a folyóba dobták. Ezt követően hazamentek épségben és boldoguk, hogy az ancelott bűnügyi családot kiirtották, amit a rádió is említett és a területüket elfoglalták a McReary maffia család. A történet vége thumb|200px|[[FANszekció:Claire Littleton|Claire Littleton, Niko szerelme.]] Niko megbosszulta az ancelotti családot Gracie megölésével, valamint Packie és Gerry kinevezte őt a McReary bűnügyi család főnökhelyetteseként. Niko továbbra is Liberty Cityben élt, és folytatta a rablásait és néha elment Los Santosba meglátogatni Packiet és ott is rablásokat csináltak. Emellett néhányszor összetalálkoztak Romannal Liberty Cityben. A Littleton család megismerése Később a történet VIII. fejezetében, a bónusz részben, elment meglátogatni a Los Santosban lévő nagybátyját, Patrickot, ahol később megismerkedett egy Claire nevű lánnyal, akit később elhívott randira egy étterembe, ahol egymásba szerettek és ezt követően le is feküdtek egymással. Később Claire bemutatta őt a szüleinek, Jamesnek és Sarahnak, akik boldogan köszöntötték Bellicet, majd Claire bemutatta Nikót a bátyjának, Charlienak is. Később, miután megismerte Claire családját, Niko hazautazott Liberty Citybe, ahol bejelenti a családjának, hogy megismerkedett egy lánnyal. ''Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai II'' eseményei Itthoni tartózkodása thumb|left|228px|Nikót üdvözölte a másod-unokatestvére, [[FANszekció:Ifjabbik Roman Bellic|Ifjabbik Roman Bellic.]] Miután Niko szerelmes lett egy nőbe, megismerkedett a családjával, elhatározta, hogy ideje volt hazautazni. A repülőtéren Roman várta őt, aki nagyon örült Nikónak. Miután elindultak a reptérről, nem sokkal később a két férfit megtámadták a Spanyol Lords banda tagjai, köztük Richie Rodríguez is. Egy hosszú tűzharc vette kezdetét, eközben Niko megölt néhány spanyol gengsztert, ezt követően pedig kilőtte Richie kocsijának a benzintankját, amitől a kocsi felrobbant, de Richie épségben kitudott ugrani az égő kocsiból, majd elmenekült. A tűzharc után a rendőrség üldözte a két férfit, de végül sikeresen lerázták a zsarukat. Végül megérkeztek Niko szüleinek házához, ahol Niko végre találkozott hosszú idő után az anyjával és apjával. thumb|180px|Niko főellensége, [[FANszekció:Grant Turner|Grant Turner.]] Miután Niko találkozott a szüleivel, úgy döntött, hogy kirabolt egy bankot a városban. Azonban a bankban éppen egy FIB ügynök is tartózkodott. Niko figyelmetlenségének köszönhetően az ügynök lefegyverezte őt, majd be akarta vinni őt a rendőrkapitányságra. Azonban, út közben egy autó egyenesen nekik ment és Turner elveszti az eszméletét, így Nikónak sikerült kijönni a roncsok közül. Kiderült, hogy a nagybátyja, Patrick volt az, aki azért jött, hogy kimentse az unokaöccsét. Nikóval együtt elmentek a helyszínről, magára hagyva ezzel a sérült Turnert. Miután Patrick megmentette Nikót, úgy döntött, hogy hazaviszi a szüleihez, ahol elmondta a szüleinek, hogy mit történt vele. Másnap Niko ismét összetalálkozik a rivális bandával, a Spanyol Lordssal és annak egyik nevezetes tagjával, Richie Rodríguezzel is. A találkozás végül ismét harcba torkollott, amibe egy ismeretlen férfi is beszáll Niko oldalára. A férfit Christopher Armstrongnak hívják, aki rendkívül gyűlöli a Spanyol bandát. A bunyó eredménye a spanyol gengsztereket halálát okozta, míg Rodríguezt megölte Niko, úgy, hogy kitörte a fickó nyakát. Később Niko és Christopher jó barátok lettek, és megbeszélték azt, hogy tartani fogják a kapcsolatot egymást között. Bankrablás Los Santos városában thumb|left|228px|Niko kirabol egy bankot [[FANszekció:Charlie Littleton|Charlieval, Jaxel és Christiannal.]] Niko úgy határozott, hogy visszautazik Los Santosba, hogy meglátogassa a szerelmét Clairet. A reptérre elkísérték őt a szülei, valamint Roman is. Azonban a városba követte őt az FIB ügynök, Grant Turner is, majd megérkezett a városba, ahol találkozott szerelmével, valamint Charlieval és Claire szüleivel is. Charlie később beszélt Nikóval, és azt szeretné, hogy segítsen neki kirabolni egy üzletet, amiben rést vesz, majd Jax és Christian is, akik Charlie barátai voltak. Azonban a rablás során elkezdtek vitázni, és hirtelen megjelent Turner, aki azonnal megölte Jaxet és Cagett, majd Nikóval és Charlieval is végezni akart, de egy tűzharc során Niko eltalálja őt, majd elmenekültek a bankból, de Turner életben maradt. Nikó később nagy bajban lett, ugyanis Turner körözést adott ki ellene Los Santosban, ezért Niko azt tervezte, hogy végleg elteszi láb alól a rendőrtisztet. Claire megmentése thumb|228px|Niko megmenti a szerelmét. Miután Niko megmenekült az elfuserált rablásból, tudomására jutott, hogy a szerelmét elrabolták. A rabló Carl Turner, Grant öccse volt. Aztán felhívta őt Carl, aki mondta neki, hogy egy Belvárosi raktárban találkozzanak, különben megöli Clairet. Niko felhívta Charliet és a jó barátját Christophert is, akik segítettek neki. Végül úgy döntött, hogy elment a megbeszélt Belvárosi raktárba, ahol jelen volt Carl és Grant is. Végül Niko feladta magát, és Turner őrizetbe vette, ekkor Carl elengedte Clairet, de ekkor megjelent Niko 2 barátja és tűzharc kezdődött el. Niko elakart szökni Turnertől, aki megakarta ölni Nikót, de Christopher a golyó elé vette magát, de nem halt meg. Nikóék beakarták rakni a sérült barátjukat a kocsiba, de Christopher inkább azt mondta, hogy menjenek nélküle, mert akkor ők is meghalnak. Carl és Grant elkezték lőni a kocsit és próbálták eltalálni a benzintankját is, de ekkor Christopher úgy döntött, hogy feláldozza magát úgy, hogy a Carl mögött lévő gázpalackot kilövi az utolsó életerejével, amitől Carl meghalt és felrobbantotta az egész épületet és a robbanásban Christopher is meghalt, de Nikóéknak sikerült ismét elmenekülniük Grant Turner karmai közül. Christopher halála Nikó számára óriási fájdalamt és veszteséget jelentett. Saját bűnszervezet alapítása thumb|left|228px|Niko létrehozott bandája, a [[FANszekció:Bellic bűnügyi family|Bellic bűnügyi family.]] Niko miután elmenekült a felrobbant épületből, ami Chrsitopher halálát okozta, Niko úgy döntött, hogy létrehozza egy saját bűnszervezetet, amelyet úgy fog elnevezni, hogy Bellic bűnügyi family, amihez a család nagy része csatlakozott. A banda egyre jelentősebb bűnszervezet lett Los Santos és Liberty City városában. Később Nikóba belekötöttek a Ballasok, illetve azoknak a vezetője, Alpert, aki lelőtte Nikót, de nem halt meg, de ekkor Alpert-et hátulról leütötte Niko szerelme, Claire, majd elvitte a sérült szerelmét, az otthonába, ahol James megvizsgálta és meggyógyította a fiút. Később Nikót meglátogatták a szülei, akik megkönnyebbültek, hogy a fiúk életben van. Ezután Nikót felhívta a nagybátyja, Patrick, aki érdeklődött Niko testi épségéről, majd mondta az unokaöccsének, hogy egy hatalmas háború készülődik a banda ellen, ezért tagokat kezdtek el toborozni. A telefonbeszélgetés után Bellicnek egyre több banda az ellenségévé vált, mint például a The Lost MC is, majd Niko úgy döntött, hogy elkezd toborozni szövetséges bandákat, így egy szövetséget hozott létre a Grove Strett Familiessel illetve annak vezetőjével, Jacobbal, akivel hamar jó barátokká váltak. Háború az ellenséges bandákkal Niko később megismerkedett egy Elena Frazer nevű nővel, akit később fel is keresett, és a nő elmondta neki, hogy szerelmes lett belé, de Niko visszautasította ezt, hiszen neki már van egy szerelme. Emellett Niko elkezdte fagatni, hogy melyik banda fordult a Bellic family ellen. Végül a nő elmondta, hogy a Bellic familynak egy újabb ellensége lett: a Juarez Cartel. Elena elmondta a fiúnak, hogy a bandát hol találja meg, ezért Niko elment a banda területére, Dél-Los Santosba, ahol felkereste a bandavezért, Michael Juarezt. Miután a fiú bemutatkozott a bandafőnöknek, a bandavezér utasította az embereit, hogy öljék meg Nikót, aki azonban egy jetsikel elmenekült a helyszínről, miközben megölt néhány Cartel tagot, akik üldözték őt. Miután megmenekült a Cartel embereitől, Niko egy hívást kapott Briantől, és a férfi azt mondta, hogy a bandája egyik területét, Richmant, megtámadta a Juarez Cartel. Niko azonnal a helyszínre sietett, ahol végül megölték az összes Cartel tagot és a bandaháborút a Bellic bűnügyi család nyerte meg. Később Niko felkereste Elenát és elmondta neki a történteket és később látta őt a TV-ben, ahogy a bandaháborúról mesél. Másnap Nikót felhívta Roman, aki elmondta neki, hogy azonnal jöjjön haza Liberty Citybe, mivel a Genovese maffiacsalád megtámadta a Bellic family Little Italy-i területét. A telefonhívást követően, Niko azonnal egy repülőgépre szállt, majd megérkezett a reptérre, ahol már várták őt Roman, Francis és Mallorie, akik boldogok voltak, hogy láthatták a fiút. Éppen hazafelé tartottak, amikor pont belecsöppentek a bandaháborúba, ami a Genovese maffia ellen volt. Niko elkezdett harcolni, és a harc során találkozott a másik nagybátyjával Gerald McRearyvel, aki nagyon boldog volt, hogy láthatta az unokaöccsét. A csatában részt vett a Genove maffia másodlagos vezetője, Charles Widmore, akit Niko megakart ölni. Üldüzőbe is vette a férfit, de az üldözés közben Niko megbotlott egy kőbe és a férfi elmenekült. Habár Widmore elmenekült, a bandaháborút ismét a Bellic family nyerte meg. Jeremy Handrix megbízásai Később Niko úgy próbálta legyengíteni a Genovese maffiát, hogy azt tervezte, hogy megöli Charles Widmoreot, de nem tudta, hol található meg a férfit. Később egy férfi felhívta őt és azt mondta, hogy jöjjön a Broker-i hotelba, ahol kiderült, hogy a férfi Jeremy Handrix, aki egy jelentős politikus és üzletember volt. Handrix elmondta Nikónak, ha teljesít neki három feladatot, akkor elmondja, hol van Widmore, a Genovese maffia főnökhelyettese. Niko belement az üzletbe. Elsőként elment megölni egy gengsztert, amiért Handrixtől lopott 250 000$-t, a fickó a Sons of Satan MC egyik magas rangú tagja volt. Miközben megakarta ölni, kiderült, hogy a fickó és a bandája kapcsolatban állt a Genove maffiával és a gengszter éppen James Genovessével beszélgetett, aki a Genovese maffia Don-ja volt. Később az MC egyik tagja tájékoztatta Jamest és Martint, hogy kivel állnak szemben, ezért a két férfi utasította Billyt és a többi gengsztert, hogy öljék meg Nikót. Azonban ez meghiúsult és Niko megölte Billyt, majd Martin után eredt. Út közben felhívta Romant, hogy segítsen neki és az egyik utcánál gyorsan felvette őt, majd Roman átvette a kopcsi irányítását, és Niko kilőtte Martin kocsijának az egyik kerekét, amitől a kocsi egy fának egyesen nekiment és Martin meghalt a balesetben. Niko később felhívta Jeremyt, és elmondta neki, hogy megölte Martint. A gyilkosság után Niko ismét felkereste Handrixt, aki azt az utasítás adta a fiúnak, hogy egy Molotov-koktél-al végezzen 20 Sons of Satan MC-s bandataggal Hove Beach kerületében, azért, mert a banda ellopta Jeremy értékes kocsiját. Ezt követően a fiút felhívta a nagybátyja, Francis, aki elmondta Nikónak, hogy a házat felgyújtotta Sons MC banda, ezért találkoztak a Meadows Parkban, ahol az MC tagjai rátámadtak a két férfirra, de Niko és Francis megölte a motorosokat, majd Niko elfuvarozta a nagybátyját a McReary házhoz, hogy biztonságban legyen. Ezután Niko bosszúképpen felgyújtotta banda egyik klubházát, ami számos tag halálát okozta, ezzel Niko az MC egyik ellenségévé vált. Bandaszövetségek felbomlasztása Niko lazítás képen elment egy kocsmába, ahol elkezdett inni, azonban észrevette a helyen, hogy ott volt a barátja, Jacob is, akivel elkezdtek beszélgetni, majd közösen tönkre tettek egy drogalkut, a Ballas és Spanyol Lords között, ezt követően Niko odaadta a barátjának a kábítószert, és a férfi visszautazott Los Santosba. Végül Nikónak elege lett a Spanyol bandából, ezért úgy határozta el magát, hogy elfoglalja az egyik területüket, aminek meghódításához, segítségül hívta Romant, Patrickot, Briant és Victort, akiknek a segítségével, egy kemény küzdelmem után, sikerült elnyerniük a bandától a Cerveza Heights kerületet. A csata után Patrick felhívta a fiút, és közölte neki, hogy a Genovese család terjeszkedik Liberty Cityben és randalírozni kezdett el a Mcreary területen, Steinway-ban, és közölte, hogy a mészárlásban meghalt az egyik embere, Mike is. Ezért a fiú bosszút akart állni a maffián, ezért Patrick elmondta neki, hogy a maffia egy szövetséget akar kötni a Lost motorosbandával, és elmondta neki, hogy milyen jó lenni tönkre tenni a szövetséget, a fiú jónnak tartotta a tervet, ezért elmentek a reptérre, ahol megérkeztek az MC tagjai (a bandát Noah Parker képviselte), és a maffia tagjai felvették őket. Út közben a két férfi megtámadta a konvoj egyik autóját és megöltek a benne lévőket, majd gyorsan elmentek onnan. Később gyorsan átöltöztek maffia ruhába, és csatlakoztak a konvojoz, mivel a banda egy kicsi erősítést kért. Végül megérkeztek a dokkokhoz, ahol a szövetség zajlott volna. Ekkor Noah és James elkezdett beszélgetni, eközben Niko és Packie gyorsan felmentek a legközelebbi épület tetejére, ahol elkezdték egy mesterlövész puskával lelőni a motoros bandatagokat. Ekkor a Lost azt hitte, hogy ez egy csapda, hiszen Noah látta, ahogy Genovesék lőnek rájuk, ezért Parker elmenekült a helyszínről, miközben a két férfi megölte a motoros tagokat, majd gyorsan elmenekültek a helyszínről. Drogszállítmány megvédése thumb|left|250px|Niko a [[Gerald McReary|nagybátyjával beszélget telefonon.]] Az alku megszakítása után, Nikót felhívta a nagybátyja, Gerald McReary, aki elmondta neki, hogy a mai nap folyamán egy nagyobb kábítószer-szállítmány fog érkezni a városba, amelyre több banda is igényt tart. Gerry megparancsolta neki, hogy védje meg a szállítmányt, mivel ez a McReary bűnügyi családot illeti. Niko a telefonhívást követően elment egy motorral a város határához, ahol várta a szállítmányt. Végül öt perc várakozás után meglátta a szállítmányt és a jármű után ment, hogy megvédje a heroint. Egy ideig senki nem támadta meg a rakományt, de aztán hirtelen megjelent a Genovese bűnügyi család, akik négy autóval támadták rá a teherautóra AK-47-es és Micro-SMG-s fegyverekkel. thumb|250px|Gerald megkéri Nikót, hogy védje meg [[Steinway-t a Juarez kartelltől.]] Nikó elkezdte lőni az olasz gengszterek járműveit, majd végül mind a négyet megsemmisítette. Nem sokkal ezt követően, egy másik banda is megtámadta a szállítmányt, méghozzá a Sons of Satan MC motorosbanda tagjai, akik motorral is rátámadták a járműre, és néhányan fel is másztak a mozgó gépjárműre, de Nikó lelőtte őket. Ezután Niko végzett a maradék MC-s taggal is. A szállítmány nemsokára megérkezik a helyszínre, de hirtelen ismét megtámadták a járművet, most a Genovese és a Sons of Satan MC banda együttes erővel. Több perces lövöldözést követően Niko végül megölte az összes gengsztert, így a szállítmány biztonságban megérkezett a helyszínre. Később Gerald magához hívatta unokaöccsét, és megkérte őt, hogy védje meg a Juarez kartelltől a McReary család területét, ugyanis a Cartel elkezdett terjeszkedni Liberty Cityben is. Niko a harcban magával vitte Gerrald három emberét is, valamint azt is közölte vele, hogy már húsz ember ott van, hogy védje Steinway-t. thumb|left|250px|Niko elpusztított egy [[Rakétavető|rakétavetővel egy Admiralt.]] Niko és Gerry három embere elment a területre, ahol várták a kartelt, végül megérkezett a banda hat Admiral autóval, ekkor elkezdődött a tűzharc, miközben rengeteg gengszter meghalt az utcákon. Miután végeztek a bandatagokkal, még nyolc autónyi tag érkezett. Ekkor Nikó elővett egy rakétavetőt, amiben csak kettő rakéta volt, amit azonnal kilőtt, ezzel elpusztított két kocsit, majd elkezdte Molotov koktéllal dobálni a kocsikat, ami ismét felrobbantott kettőt. Ekkor Niko szétlövi a maradék négy járművet egy Minigunal. A terület továbbra is a McReary családé maradt, valamint Nikóék megnyerték a csatát. Roman elrablása, Handrix utolsó munkája thumb|left|250px|[[FANszekció:Ifjabbik Roman Bellic|Roman megkéri Nikót, hogy kísérje el őt egy találkozóra. ]] Niko ezután elment meglátogatni a nagynénjét Malloriet és másod-unokatestvérét Roman Bellicet, mivel már rég nem találkozott velük. A házban csak Mallorievel találkozott. Egy rövid csevejt követően a házba betoppant Roman is, aki örült Nikónak. A kövér fickó megkérte rokonát, hogy kísérje el őt, mivel találkozni fog egy olasz gengszterrel, akitől kölcsönt vett fel, és hatalmas adósságai vannak, mivel elbukott 10000$-t egy póker partin. Niko ekkor kissé dühös lett Romanra, mivel idegentől vett fel kölcsönt és, hogy már megint a szerencsejáték szenvedélyei miatt került bajba. Főhősünk megkérdezte tőle, hogy hívják azt a férfit akitől kölcsönt vett fel, erre Roman csak annyit felelt, hogy az ürge a Genovese maffiának az egyik magas rangú tagja. Ebben a pillanatban Nikóban még inkább felment a pumpa, hiszen a Genovese banda az egyik legfőbb ellenségei a Bellic bűnügyi családnak. thumb|250px|Niko és Roman útközben. Ennek ellenére elkísérte rokonát a találkozóra, bár Niko elmondta a dagadt alaknak, hogy a távolból fogja figyelni a találkozót. A beszélgetés közben Roman elmondta Anthony Grazianónak, hogy nem sikerült a teljes pénzt összegyűjtenie. A válasz hallatán az olasz fickó annyira ideges lett, hogy megakarta ölni őt két bérencével, Brian Matteóval és Mark Zepullával. Ebben a pillanatban előbújt rejtekhelyéről, hogy megvédje szeretett kuzinját, ekkor Graziano felismerte Nikót és megparancsolta szolgáinak, hogy végezzenek vele. Miután kiadta az utasítást, Niko elkezdett harcolni a gengszterekkel, míg Romant Anthony időközben betuszkolta egy autóba, mellyel elhagyták a helyszínt. Niko bunyózni kezdett a két rossz fiúval, majd elővett egy szamurájkardot, amivel levágta Mark kezét, bár a férfi még így is harcolt, ezt követően Niko a férfit kettévágta és meghalt, míg Matteónak kitörte a nyakát. Niko nemtudta a harc miatt, hogy hová vihették Romant, így nem tehetett mást, mint hogy elkezdett körülnézni a városban. Egész nap kereste Romant, de nem találta őt egyszerűen sehol. thumb|left|250px|Niko harcol Anthony egyik emberével. Az eset után Niko nagyon szomorú volt, ugyanis nem tudta, hogy Roman még életben van-e. Ekkor felhívta őt Jeremy Handrix, akinek volt egy utolsó munkája a fiú számára. A beszélgetés után Niko elment a politikus hotelszobájára, ahol elmondta, hogy a városba egy hatalmas fegyverszállítmány (M4, Minigun, AK-47) fog érkezni egy hajóval, amit a maffiának kéne elvileg elvinnie. Niko elment a dokkokhoz, ahol várta, hogy a hajó kikössön, és nemsokára megérkezett a maffia is, ekkor Niko elkezdte lőni a tagokat egy mesterlövész puskával. Néhány perces lövöldözés után megölte az összes tagot, és felhívta Handrixt, hogy tiszta a terep. thumb|250px|Niko egy mesterlövész puskával megöli a hajónál lévő gengsztereket. Nemsokára megérkezett a politikus a kikötőbe, ahol Niko segített betenni a kocsijába néhány M4-es és AK-47-es fegyvert, míg a többi fegyvert odaadta Nikónak, többek között egy Miniguntot is, majd miután kifosztották a hajó fegyverrakományát, Niko felrobbantatta a hajót egy C4-el, amitől néhány másodperc alatt elsüllyedt. Ezt követően a Bellic bűnügyi családnak sokkal jobb lett a fegyverarzenálja, mivel Niko a banda tagjainak szétosztogatta a fegyvereket. Drogügyletek Larry Parkerel thumb|left|250px|Francis megkéri Nikót, hogy segítsen az [[FANszekció:Larry Parker|egyik ismerősének.]] Egy nappal később, Nikót felhívta a nagybátyja, Francis McReary, aki elmondta neki, hogy jöjjön a családi házhoz, Dukesba, mivel feladata van számára. Bellic a hívás után néhány röpke pillanat alatt ott volt a lakásban, ahol találkozott az idősödő nyugdíjas rendőrrel. Az ex-rendőr elmondta neki, hogy az egyik ismerősének segítségre van szüksége és közölte, hogy most Acter-nél van, így Niko habozás nélkül megtette rokona kérését, mivelhogy elment a területre. Itt megismerkedett Larry Parkerrel, aki egy kábítószer-kereskedő Liberty Cityben. Miután összefutott vele, több embernek drogot osztottak szét a városban, elsőként Larry egykori katonatársának, Simon Jacksonnak adtak el egy kis anyagot. Mikor a két férfi indulni készült, a helyszínt ellepték FIB ügynökök, és köztük volt Niko egyik főellensége Turner is, aki üldözőbe vette a két Quad-on menekülő Larryt és Nikót, bár az üldözés során Turner elvesztette a nyomaikat. A szökés után, Larry elmesélte Nikónak, hogyan ismerkedett meg Francissel. A csevejt követően a díler elhívta az ifjút egy közeli kocsmába, ahol mindketten eléggé sok sört és bort ittak, amitől nagyon részegek voltak. Ezután elkezdtek az utcán sétálgatni, miközben énekeltek. Kis idő múlva beléjük kötöttek a Sonf of Satan MC bandai néhány tagja, köztük Nathan Selton is, akit Niko ölt meg több más bandataggal együtt. A sikeres bunyót követően Niko és Larry ellopott két Freewayt, majd elköszöntek egymástól, és mindketten nyugovóra tértek. thumb|210px|Niko ellopja az egyik motoros bandatag motorját. Másnap Niko felkelt, de nagyon rosszul érezte magát, ezért csinált magának egy kávét, hogy ellensúlyozza a másnaposságot, majd elkezdte olvasni az újságot, amiben látta, hogy egy kisebb motoros bandát megöltek. Ekkor a házba hirtelen betoppant Larry, aki azt mondta a fiúnak, hogy ismét kábítószert kell szétosztaniuk a városban. A páros beszállt Larry kék Stratum-jába, majd elindultak, hogy szétosszák a drogot. Legelőször Little Bay-ba mentek el, ahol egy hotdog árusnak, Bernard Holtonnak adtak drogot. A következő megrendelőjük Walter Blamer volt, akivel Fortsdie-ban találkoztak. Larry elmondta Nikónak, hogy Walterrel régebben elloptak egy pénzszállító furgont, és az ellopott dohányból drogokat vásároltak. A utolsó megrendelőről kiderült, hogy Larry egyik fő riválisa, Harry Othen volt az, aki csapdába csalta a két férfit, bár a két férfinek sikerült elmenekülni a rivális drogfutár elől. Másnap reggel Niko felkelt, majd felvett egy köntöst és kiment a konyhába, ahol elkezdett reggelizni és kávét inni, miközben elkezdte olvasni az újságot, amiben meglátta, hogy Larryt letartóztatták drogkereskedelem miatt és jelenleg az Alderney állami bűnügyi fegyházban tartózkodik. Ekkor Niko elhatározta, hogy megmenti a barátját a börtönből. Niko a mentőakcióhoz segítségül hívta két nagybátyját. Végül Gerald és Patrick segítségével kiszabadította a férfit az Alderney állami bűnügyi fegyházból. thumb|left|250px|Niko találkozik [[Gerald McReary|Geralddal és Patrickkal (Patrick nem látható a képen.)]] A szökés után Parker elmondta megmentőjének, hogy valószínűleg egy ideig elkel hagynia a várost, és Niko felajánlotta neki, hogy elmegy vele. Ekkor Niko elment a Dukesban levő McReary házhoz, ahol tanúja lett egy családi botránynak. A veszekedés tárgya Roman volt, akit elraboltak. A fiú megígérte Mallorienak, hogy bármi áron is, de megmenti a fiát. Ezután Larry utasítására, a fiú elment a Genovese család egyik raktárához, ahol ellopott egy a kábítószer-szállítmányt, és ezt Larry raktárába vitte. Ezután találkozott a férfivel a dokkoknál, ahol felszálltak egy hajóra, ami elindult Los Santos városába. A két férfi a hajón golffal töltötték el az idejüket. Miután megérkeztek a városba, fogtak maguknak egy taxit és elmentek a Richman-i hotelba. Baráti megbízások thumb|left|250px|Jacob beszélget Nikóval (Niko nem látható a képen, míg Jacob igen). Jacob miután megtudta, hogy Niko a városba érkezett, mobilon felhívta őt, és elmondta neki, hogy látogassa meg őt a Chamberlain Hills-i otthonában, ugyanis munkái voltak az ifjú számára. Főhősünk ezután elindult a Családok területére, hogy találkozzon barátjával. Elsőként a férfi azt akarta tőle, hogy egy bandaháborút robbantson ki a Ballasok és Vagosok között. Niko vett egy fényképezőgépet magának, aztán elment a Ballasok területére, Davisba, ahol a bandavezér, Alpert lakott. Niko bement a lakásába, ahol a főhős látta, ahogy Alpert a Vagos vezetőjének barátnőjével kefélt. Ezt Niko gyorsan lefényképezte, majd a fényképet elvitte Sevilla lakására, Rancho-ba, aminek következtében kitört a háború Jacob nagy boldogságára. Jacob második feladata az volt, hogy Niko kövessen egy Vagos tagot, aki ismeretlen olasz gengszterekkel találkozott. A találkozón kiderült, hogy a két banda egy merényletet akart csinálni Jacob ellen, de ezt Niko megakadályozta, ugyanis Taylor miközben Jacob háza felé tartott, útközben beugrott egy étterembe. Ebben a pillanatban gyorsan ellopta a kocsit, majd Jacob parancsára a kocsival elpusztította a Denaró Család egyik kedvelt helyét, a Dickies Bagels éttermet, Vespucci Canals kerületében. thumb|270px|Niko [[FANszekció:Enrique Sevilla|Enrique háza előtt.]] Az étterem felrobbantása után egy újabb háború indult el, méghozzá a Vagos és a Denaro között, mivel a maffia azt hitte, hogy a Vagos volt a felelős a robbantásért, emiatt a Vagos kétfrontos háborút kezdett el vívni. Az események után Niko meglátogatta a hotelban Larryt, aki bemutatta a főhőst a barátjának, James Bocknak, aki egy kis segítséget szeretett volna kérni tőle, ezért Bock és Bellic elmentek a Denaro Család egyik boltjába, a Rob's Liquor üzletbe, ahol több maffia tagot meggyilkoltak, mivel a banda megfenyegette Bock-ot, hogyha nem fizet védelmi pénzt nekik, akkor megölik őt és az egész családját. A bolti mészárlást követően elmenekültek az üzletből, de menekülés közben sok olasz üldözni kezdte őket, bár a két férfi hamar lerázta az olaszokat. Később James felhívta Nikót, hogy újabb munkái vannak számára, Niko ekkor megismerkedett a Snow bűnözési család másodlagos főnökével, az angol származású Charles Thompsonal, akivel James megkérte őt, hogy segítsen a Lost motoros bandának East Vinewood-ot megvédeni, mivel a Denarók, a Genovesék és a Juarez Cartel támadást indítottak a terület megszerzésért. thumb|left|250px|Niko megismerkedik [[FANszekció:Charles Thompson|Charles Thompsonal.]] Nikót, James is elkísérte, akivel együtt elmentek és találkoztak Noah Parkerel, a Lost magas rangú tagjával, aki mellesleg Larry öccse volt. A megismerkedést követően felkészültek a harcra, de a hatalmas túlerő miatt, Niko és Bock segítséget hívott, ennek köszönhetően végül megnyerték a csatát. Niko a harc után elkezdett Noah-nak dolgozni, miközben megismerkedett a Lost MC néhány tagjával, köztük Jay Smithel, Benjamin Wilsonal és Randy Greenel, akik Noah haverjai voltak. Noah azt akarta tőle elsőként kérni, hogy végezzen egy Aaron Dixon nevű riporterrel, mivel felakarta fedni egy rendőrnek Parker mocskos ügyleteit és gaztetteit. Niko könnyedén végrehajtotta a feladatot. Ezután Parker ismét megbízta őt, hogy védje meg Craig Gambinot, a Lost MC egyik szövetségét, akit a Denaro család tagjai megakarták ölni. A védelemben részt vettek a Lost MC tagjai is. Végül Niko biztonságba elvitte a politikust Rockford Hills-be. Genovese és Juarez munkái A történet közben, James és Michael felajánlott Nikónak egy fegyverszünetet, cserébe a két férfi azt kérte tőle, hogy teljesítsen nekik néhány feladatot és szívességet. Elsőként azt akarták tőle, hogy pusztítsa el a Ballasok SPANK raktárát. Ezután azt akarta a két férfi tőle, hogy Niko derítse ki, hogy hol van a Coldflies banda központja. thumb|left|270px|Niko a [[Ballas (HD Univerzum)|Ballas raktár bejáratánál megölte az őröket.]] Végül Michael is adott munkát a fiúnak, mégpedig azt akarta tőle, hogy rabolja ki Blaine County vidékén, a Trevor Phillips Enterprises szervezet egyik fegyverboltját, ekkor Juarez előállított John Walesel, aki Niko korábbi rablótársa volt, akivel együtt elmentek a boltba, ahol végül nem hajtották végre a rablást, ugyanis megjelent Trevor Phillips, aki John-nak a féltestvére volt. Viszont Bellic elvitt a férfinak egy Minigun-t bizonyíték képen. Ezután az ifjú Niko éppen a két bandafőnökhöz tartott, mikor meglátta, hogy egy idegen nőt néhány utcai gengszter megpróbál megerőszakolni és megölni. Ebbe Bellic közbelépett, és megmentette a nőt, illetve megölte a támadókat is. A nőről ezután kiderült, hogy ő Elena Frazer, akivel Niko már korábban találkozott. Az eset után, Elena elmesélte neki, hogy Charles Widmore emberei rátámadtak és megakarták először erőszakolni, majd ezt követően megölni. Elenával történő beszélgetés végeztével Niko ellátogatott munkadóihoz és megfenyegette Jamest, hogyha még egyszer bántani meri a nőt, akkor végez vele és a jobb kezével, Widmore-al is. thumb|270px|Niko beszél [[FANszekció:Elena Frazer|Elenával, miután megmentette őt.]] Michael Juarez arra kérte őt, hogy segítsen John Walesnek visszaszerezni egy fegyverszállítmányt, amelyet a Coldlies és a Dirt Road Diggers bűnszervezet lopott el. Niko és Wales elmentek a vidéki Blaine County-ra, ahol a két banda felségterülete helyezkedett el. Végül ketten visszaszerezték a szállítmányt. Ezután Parker, Jacob és Brian társaságában lemészárolt több tucatnyi Dirt Road bandatagot, akik visszaakartak térni Liberty Citybe. Niko pihenés és lazításképpen elment egy szórakozóhelyre, ahol elkezdett a nagy ivászatba. Főleg bort ivott. Fél óra elteltével viszont a fiú annyira rosszul érezte magát, hogy elment a szórakozóhely WC-jébe kidobni a taccsot. Miután elvégezte dolgát, a mosdónál egy ismeretlen érdeklődött iránta, hogy jól van-e. Mikor Niko megfordult látta, hogy az illető Charlie Littleton, a sógora, akinek láttára a két jó barát megölelték egymást. A két barát csak kis ideig élvezték egymás társaságát, ugyanis félbeszakította őket James Genovese telefonhívása. A bandavezér azt akarta Nikótól, hogy jöjjön a Vinewood-i kaszinóba, ahol megkapja a jutalmát, amiért segített nekik. A helyre elkísérte Charlie is. Végül megérkeztek a helyszínre, ahol a maffia emberei átmotozták őket, majd levezették őket az alaksorba, ahol jelen volt Juarez és Turner ügynök is. thumb|left|270px|Niko találkozik [[FANszekció:Ifjabbik Roman Bellic|Romannal a kaszinó alaksorában.]] Ebből Niko leszűrte, hogy a trió összeállt és megakarták őket gyilkolni. Sejtése beigazolódott. Ekkor megjelent Graziano és Widmore is akik elhozták, a halottnak hitt rokonát, Romant. A következő pillanatban a két rokon megölelte egymást, miközben Littleton egy segélykérő üzenetet írt családjának, akik továbbították a segélykérést Niko bandájának, családjának és barátainak. Hamarosan megérkezett számos családtag, barát és gengszter a helyszínre, akik kiszabadították a három férfit, és ezzel megkezdődött az, amiről Packie beszélt, a nagy háború. A család elkezdett egy tűzharcot folytatni a rivális bandák ellen, emiatt a kaszinó egy csatamezővé vált. Végül a család és szövetségesei elhagyták a helyszínt, míg az ifjú Niko és apja felrobbantották bombákkal a kaszinót. Háború (2030-2032) A háború kezdete thumb|left||250px|Niko a [[Patrick McReary|nagybátyjával beszélget.]] Miután Niko megmenekült a csapdából egy szövetség létrehozását tervezte, mert sejtése szerint a háború nemsokára kirobbanni készülődött, habár a harc igazából a kaszinói incidenssel már elkezdődött, ezért elkezdett szövetségeseket toborozni. Az ír maffia a McReary testvérek vezetésével, míg a Grove Street Család, Jacob vezetésével azonnal beleegyeztek a szövetségbe és a három rivális banda elleni háborúba. Niko a szövetséghez akarta csatlakoztatni még a Lost testvériséget, valamint a Snow bűnözési családot is, ezért elsőként felkereste a Snow család másodlagos főnökét és annak barátját, James Bockot, akikhez egy kék Merit segítségével érkezett meg. Charles azonban nem akart csatlakozni Niko csapatához, arra hivatkozva, hogy a bandafőnök nélkül szinte teljesen tehetetlennek. Bár James elmondta neki, hogy a testvérét holnap fogják a városi fogdába szállítani, és azt mondta Nikónak, hogy útközben kimenthetné Róbertet. Ebbe a tervbe Niko természetesen belement. Ezt követően ellátogatott a Lost MC klubházához is, ahol találkozott a barátjával, Noáhval és a motoros klub öregedő elnökével, Johnny Klebitzzel, akit sokan halottnak hittek, mivel sokan azt hitték, hogy Johnny meghalt 2013-ban Trevor Phillips által. thumb|250px|Niko megismerkedik [[Johnny Klebitz|Johnnyval.]] A testvériség nem akart csatlakozni Nikóhoz, mert a banda folyamatosan hanyatlik és ez részben Trevornak volt köszönhető, mivel 2013-ban rengeteg tagját megölte, köztük Johnny szerelmét, Ashley Butlert, illetve barátait, Clay Simmonsot és Terry Thorpét. Niko azonban nem adta fel könnyen, ugyanis elmondta Klebitznek, hogy bármilyen feladatot teljesít a számára. Ekkor közölte vele, hogy ha ellopja a Denaro család gyémántszállítmányát, amelyet a Halál Angyalaitól szereztek, mivel kapcsolatban állnak egymással, akkor a Lost MC támogatni fogja Nikót a háborúban. Ezután Niko, Noah és Johnny felpattantak egy Angel-ra, mellyel elindultak a kamionhoz, majd magára hagyták őt. Niko néhány perc elteltével ellopta a kamionnal teli gyémántot, miközben egy hangtompítós pisztollyal megölt számos olasz rossz fiút. A lopás után Klebitz telefonon keresztül elmondta a fiúnak, hogy a szállítmány egy részét vigye el Charlesnak, a fiú így is tett. Emiatt Charlie szavát adta, hogy részt vesznek a háborúban Niko oldalán. A maradék gyémántot elvitte Johnnynak, így végül a motorosok is csatlakoztak a Bellic bűnügyi családhoz. thumb|left|250px|Niko harcol a [[FANszekció:Denaro Family|Denarók ellen.]] Ezt követően Niko hazament a hotelba, hogy egy kicsit lepihenjen e fárasztó nap után, azonban a pihenés nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis Genovese gengszterek támadták meg a hotelt. A támadás során sajnálatos módon megsebesítik Niko nagybátyját, Patrick McReary-t. Niko azonnal nagybátyja segítségére megy és elviszi őt a legközelebbi kórházba, mivel eléggé sok vért vesztett. Az orvos elmondta neki, hogy a nagybátyja hamarosan felépül, de egy kis ideig gyógyszereket kell szednie és kímélnie kell magát. Másnap Niko és James elmennek a város egyik főútjára, ahol végül kimentették a rendőri konvojból Róbert Bockot. Nem sokkal ezután Niko megkérte a bácsikáját, hogy hívja össze a gyűlést a Generic Hotelban. thumb|250px|Johnny és Niko találkoznak a [[The Generic Hotel|Generic Hotel előtt.]] Hamarosan Niko az édesapjával együtt elment a hotelhoz, ahol csak Jacobbal találkoztak. Néhány pillanat múlva megérkezett a helyszínre Gerald és Klebitz is, valamint ezt követően Róbert. A vezérek bementek az épületbe, ahol elkezdtek tárgyalni, eközben a semmiből hirtelen megjelent Niko másik nagybátyja Packie, aki szintén csatlakozik a szövetséghez, annak ellenére, hogy kímélnie kéne magát. Végül megalakult a Barátok Szövetsége, amelyet Niko fog vezetni. Ezzel pedig létrejött a Denaro-Genovese-Juarez banda elleni szövetség. Harry Othen megölése Niko elindult a barátjához, Larryhez, mivel a férfi valami fontosak akart neki mondani. Az ifjú elinvitálódott a helyszínre, azaz Rancho-ba, egy eléggé lepukkant házba, ahol a férfi az örökbefogadott fiával lakott együtt. Miután a főhős megérkezett a helyszínre, üdvözölték egymást. thumb|left|250px|Niko hamarosan elindul az étterembe. Ezt követően bemutatta a fogadott fiát, Jack Sinubét. Niko ekkor eléggé meg volt lepődve, hiszen nem is sejtette, hogy a barátjának van egy örökbefogadott fia és megkérdezte tőle, hogy mióta lakik nála. Ekkor a díler közölte vele, hogy ez egy szomorú történet, de megígéri Nikónak, hogy majd később elmeséli neki, hogyan fogadta örökbe a fiút és, hogy mi volt ennek az oka. Ezután Jack elmesélte neki, hogy az apja azért hívatta ide őt, hogy végezzen Harry Othennel, aki mostanában Los Santosban üzletel az egyik maffiacsaláddal, a Denaro családdal. Elmondta azt is, hogy különböző fegyvereket és drogokat akar eladni az olaszoknak. Ezt követően a trió elhagyta a lakást, és beszálltak Jack szép zöld Vincent-jébe, amellyel elindultak Little Seoul kerületébe, hogy felvegyék Sinube haverját, akiről kiderült, hogy kapcsolatban állt Róberttel, hiszen tagja a Snow bűnügyi családnak. Miután Niko megismerte őt, Ferdinand elmondta neki, hogy benne nyugodtan megbízhat, hiszen már régóta hűséges Róbethez és bandájához, illetve azt is elregélte neki, hogy évekkel ezelőtt egy kém volt a Denaro családnál. thumb|250px|Niko belép a [[Cluckin' Bell-be.]] A társalgás befejeztével a csapat elindult Davis-ba, ahol Othen, valamint a Denaro család tagjai üzleteltek egymással egy Cluckin' Bell étteremben. Ekkor Niko és Smith kiszállt a járműből, majd bementek az étterembe. Ott meglátták, ahogy Larry riválisa, Harry Othen, a Denaro család tagjaival, köztük Matteo Messina Denaróval és annak testőrével, Emekával üzletel. A két férfi elindultak ellenségeik irányába, azonban Don Denaro felismerte Ferdinand-ot, így megparancsolta az embereinek, hogy végezzenek a két ellenséggel. Ekkor elkezdődött az éttermi csetepaté, miközben a Denaro család feje a hátsó kijáraton meglógott, viszont Larry és fia üldözőbe vették a bandavezért. Ez idők alatt Niko megölt két gengsztert, az egyiket ugyanis fejbe találta, a másikat pedig szíven lőtte, míg Ferdinand igyekezett megölnie Harry-t. A főhős elindult a drogdíler irányába, hogy megölje őt, aki viszont azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy kifogja csinálni Bellicet. thumb|left|250px|Niko a [[FANszekció:Denaro Family|Denaro maffia ellen harcol.]] Ekkor Niko megpillantotta, hogy az asztalon a gengszterek ott felejtették a marihuánát, így gyorsan odakúszott az asztalhoz és zsebre tette a kábítószert. Ebben a pillanatban felhívja Larryt, aki üldözi a Don-t fiával együtt, de nem sokáig, mivel a nagy üldözés közepette a két férfi véletlenül nekicsapódnak egy oszlopnak. Niko ekkor eléggé ideges és szomorú lett, mivel aggódott, hogy mi történt a két férfival. A gyűlölete viszont segítette őt abban, hogy megölje Harry Otthent, akinek eltalálta a szemét a nagy lövöldözés közepette. A halott férfihoz odament Emeka, aki Nigéria egyik hírhedt drogbárója és gyilkosa volt. Emeka a csetepaté közben elmondta ellenségének, hogy a hulláját elfogja vinni Don Denarónak ajándékba, míg Niko megkérte Smith-et, hogy fedezze őt, ekkor Niko felállt a fedezékből és elkezdte lőni ellenfeleit, míg végül eltalálta Emekát, akihez odalépett és elkezdte őt faggatni a fegyver hollétéről, azonban a néger ipse nem mondott semmit, csak sértegette őt, így Niko lelőtte a nigériai bűnözőt. thumb|250px|Niko megtalálja [[FANszekció:Harry Othen|Harry Othen kocsiját.]] A mészárlást követően Niko társával együtt kimentek az étteremből, ahol megpillantottak egy járművet, amely a drogdílerré volt. Niko felnyitotta a csomagtartót, ahol ott voltak a jobbnál jobb fegyverek. A két férfi beszállt a fegyverrel teli autóba, amivel elindultak, hogy megnézzék, hogy mi történt Larryv-el és Jack-el. Vinewood Hills-nél épségben megtalálták a két fickót, akik sétálva jöttek ki a roncs autóból, ezután hazasétáltak. Niko hazafuvarozta Ferdinad-ot, aki elmondta, hogy beszélni fog Róbertnek a sikeres akcióról. Végül egy kézfogás keretében elköszöntek egymástól. Miután elbúcsúztak egymástól, Larry felhívta őt, aki elmondta a fiúnak, hogy jó vele lógni és ettől a ponttól kezdve Parker Niko barátja lesz, így számos tevékenységet tud csinálni vele, például eltud vele menni különböző klubokba és egyéb helyekre, mint például a Perestroikába és a Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts kávézóba. A csapda thumb|left|250px|Niko és Patrick hamarosan elindulnak a találkozóra. Másnap Niko rokona, Patrick McReary felkereste a fiút, aki átköltözött Strawberry-ba, mivel a hotelt már túl veszélyesnek tartotta. Az idősödő fickó bekiabált az ablakon, mely nyitva volt. Miután találkoztak rokonával, a kezébe nyomott egy fél literes sört, és elmondta neki, hogy a tudomására jutott, hogy megöltek egy hírhedt drogdílert és azt is kifejtette neki, hogy a szövetség kissé meggyengült, ugyanis a Denaro és Genovese család egyre jobban erősödik. Közölte vele, hogy embereket rabolnak el és ölnek meg Libertyben és Los Santosban is, hogy elkapják Nikót, illetve hatalmas lázadások, zavargások, felkelések, gyújtogatások és utcai harcok zajlanak mindkét városban. Emiatt több mint 2000 polgár, gengszter és rendőr vesztette életét, ami megrémítette Nikót. Packie szintén elmagyarázta neki, hogy több motoros egy kis gyűlést szervez, ahol Róbert is ott lesz. Így a két férfi elindult a kis összeröffenésre, melyet egy La Puerta-i roncstelepen rendeztek meg. thumb|250px|Niko és Patrick találkozik [[FANszekció:Benjamin Wilson|Benjaminnal.]] A találkozón ott volt a Lost motoros banda számos tagja, köztük Benjamin, Jay, Róbert és számos gengszter. Mikor megérkeztek a körzetbe, Benjamin fogadta őket, aki éppen a motorjáról szállt le, majd elvezette két fickót a roncstelepre. Mikor Wilson elvezette őket a roncstelephez, összefutottak Craig Gambinóval, akivel Niko már egyszer találkozott, ugyanis megmentette az életét a Denaróktól. Ekkor a csapat összegyűlt és Benjamin elkezdte furcsa beszédét hangoztatni, ami nem tetszett Nikónak, és másnak sem. Niko azt érezte, hogy Benjamin elárulta őket, ugyanis egy véres vitába torkollott a gyűlés. A vita során Niko oldalára Róbert és Victor állt, akik kitartottak Niko mellett és Benjamint megfenyegették. Ekkor Niko utasította hűséges követőit, hogy végezzenek a férfival, aki viszont azt a szót kiabálta, hogy "támadás". A következő másodpercben Niko sejtése beigazolódott, ugyanis a szó elhangzása után körülvették őket a Juarez kartell tagjai, így Packie, Bock és Niko elbújtak egy autóroncs mögé, hogy fedezékben legyenek, míg Victor a katanájával megpróbálta megölni az árulót. Sajnálatos módon a férfi nagyon könnyen lelőtte a lőfegyverrel nem rendelkező gengsztert, aki azonnal meghalt. thumb|left|250px|Niko a csata közben. Benjamin árulása Jay Smithet eléggé lesújtotta, mivel Benji a "testvére" volt, miközben tüzet nyitott az ellenségeire, Packie, Niko, Róbert, és több más gengszterrel együtt. A csata közben a Juarez kartell egyik tagja, Matthew, kijelentette, hogy Bellic tetemét elfogja ajándékozni Michael Juareznek, aki az egyik iskola társa volt. Niko ekkor elővett a zsebéből egy gránátot és Matthew közelébe dobta, ennek következtében a férfi súlyosan megsérült. A csata közben Gambino nagy ijedtében megpróbált egy Infernussal elmenekülni, be is indította a járművet, mellyel elkezdett száguldani. De az egyik kartel tag kilőtte kocsija ablakát, ezzel eltalálva az idős férfi koponyáját, melynek következében azonnal meghalt, az autó pedig Gambino holtestével felgyorsult, és ennek köszönhetően elgázolta a szerencsétlen Jaymi-t is, aki szintén életét vesztette. Niko belátta, hogy nem győzhetnek, így a szökésen járt az esze. A nagybátyja elmondta neki és Róbertnek, hogy nem messze van egy helikopter, amellyel elmenekülhetnének. Niko közölte vele, hogy fedezni fogják őt, amíg ő beindítja a repcsit. A terv sikerült, mivel Packienak sikerült beindítani a helikoptert. thumb|250px|Róbert és Niko a csata során, bár Niko nem látható. A következő pillanatban Niko egy gránátot dobott a nagy tömeg közé, megölve ezzel az áruló motorost, illetve a sérült Matthew-ot. A következő pillanatban a két fiatal beszálltak a gépbe, mellyel elrepültek a roncstelepről. A levegőben lévő helikopteren Niko saját magát hibáztatta, amiért sokan meghaltak, bár Packie és Róbert próbálta vigasztalni őket, nem sok sikerrel. Végül kitették Nikót az otthonánál és a bácsikája azt tanácsolta rokonának, hogy aludjon egy kicsit. Találkozás Desmonddal thumb|left|250px|Niko pizzát rendel. A főhősünk kissé szomorkás hangulatban lépett be a kihalt házba. Ezután a hűtőből kivett egy whisky-t, melyhez akart valamit enni. Azonban a hűtőben nem volt semmi harapnivaló, ezért a konyhai telefonon felhívta a Pizza This... nevű olasz pizzériát ahonnan egy átlagos méretű, sajtos pizzát kért. A rövid csevejt követően, a fiú megivott még három pohár whisky-t, miközben már csorgott a nyála az éhségtől. Ekkor megszólalt a csengő, melynek hallatára Niko kissé felvidult. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, megpillantatta, hogy a pizzás fiú, a volt iskolatársa, Desmond Garcia volt. Niko boldog volt, hogy találkozhatott egykori barátjával, akit behívott magához és megkínálta whiskyvel. Niko érdeklődni kezdett, hogy mi történt Desmonddal az elmúlt években. Desmond elmesélte, hogy a San Andreas-i egyetemen tanul és másodállásban pizza futár. Niko és Garcia felelevenítették a középiskolás éveiket. Többek között visszaemlékeznek arra, mikor Niko véletlenül felgyújtotta az iskola könyvtárát, illetve jó emlék volt az, mikor meghágták az iskola egyik legszebb lányát. thumb|250px|Niko találkozik [[FANszekció:Desmond Garcia|Desmond Garciával.]] A beszélgetés során arra is fény derült, hogy Desmondnak van egy Betty nevezetű barátnője, akit három hete ismert meg, valamint azt is elmondja neki, hogy Betty egy nagyon szép, 18 éves lány. Desmond megkérte Nikót, hogy tartsa magát távol a csajától, de Bellic elmondja neki, hogy nem kell aggódnia, mivel neki is van barátnője, akit Claire-nek hívnak. Végül a két férfi a nagy társalgás közepette elköszöntek egymástól, mivel Niko eléggé be volt rúgva a sok piától, így nyugovóra tért. Lyonel Snow megmentése thumb|left|250px|[[FANszekció:Róbert Bock|Róbert várja Nikót a hegyen.]] Niko másnapra kijózanodott. Eközben megleste a mobilját, melyben megpillantotta, hogy Róbert írt neki egy üzenetet, amelyben az állt, hogy azonnal jöjjön a Vinewood közelében lévő hegyre, ahol egy fekete PMP 600 kocsival várja őt. A fiú azonnal elballagott a helyszínre, miközben beugrott egy közeli Burger Shot-ba, hogy vegyen magának egy kávét és némi sült krumplit. Mire odaért Róberthez, elfogyasztotta a kaját és az innivalót is. Róbert mellett ott ácsorgott bátyja, James és öccse, Gerry is. Mikor Niko kiszállt a járműből, Gerry elkezdett kötözködni vele, habár James és Róbert hamar leállították Gerryt, azáltal, hogy Róbert hátulról fejve csapta őt. Ekkor Niko és Gerry béke gyanánt kezet fogtak egymással. Ezután Róbert elmesélte Nikónak, hogy az egyik fiát elrabolták a Denaro család tagjai. Niko megígérte Róbertnek, hogy segít a három testvérnek megmenti Róbert kilenc éves kisfiát. thumb|250px|Niko és Róberték elindulnak megmenteni Lyonelt. A négy férfi beszállt a fekete PMP 600-ba. A sofőrülésen Niko, az anyósülésen Róbert, mögötte Gerry ült, míg Niko mögött James foglalta kényelembe magát. Mikor elindultak James elmondta Nikónak, hogy Sandy Shoresban tartják fogva az unokaöccsét. Ekkor Róbert néhány szót megemlít a családjáról, valamint a feleségéről és elhunyt apósáról is. Időközben Gerry ismét piszkálgatni kezdte Nikót, mire az ifjú visszaszólt neki olyat, hogy Gerry két bátyja elkezdett kacagni. Miután megérkeztek, az Ammu-Nation fegyverbolt mögé mentek, ahol találkoztak Glenn fegyverkereskedővel. Itt egy AK-47-et és egy mesterlövész puskát adott a fiúnak. A találkozás után Nikóék kiszúrtak egy lakókocsit, melyet több fegyveres Denaro maffiózó őrzött. Róbert úgy gondolta, hogy ott tartják fogva a kisfiát, bár a bátyja azt gondolta, hogy ez csak egy csapda, melyet nekik szántak. Végül a négy fazon elhatározta, ha sötétebb lesz, akkor fogják kezdeni a támadást. Este 8 órakor felfigyeltek, amint három Coldflies gengszter odaérkezett a lakókocsihoz és elkezdtek csevegni az olaszokkal. thumb|left|250px|A [[FANszekció:Coldflies|Coldflies tagjai harcolnak Nikóval, Róberttel, Jamessel és Gerryvel.]] Eközben Gerry egy távcsővel figyelte a rossz fiúkat, míg Nikóék azt beszélték, hogy valószínűleg Matteo Messina Denaro lefizette a Coldflies tagjait, hogy fogják el Lyonelt. A támadást megbeszélték, csak az volt a gond, hogy túl sok volt az őr a lakókocsi körül. Végül Gerry megpillantott egy sörösüveget a földön, így felvette azt, majd kiállt az útra sörösüveggel a kezében, hogy azt higgyék, hogy részeg. Erre természetesen két Denaro maffiózó fel is figyelt. Niko, James és Róbert gyorsan, észrevétlenül odakúsztak a kerítéshez, így Róbert a késével elvágta az egyik olasz torkát, míg Niko kitekerte az egyik Coldflies ürgének a nyakát. James pedig elővett egy hangtompítós pisztolyt, mellyel megölte a másik két Coldflies fickót. Az akció alatt, Niko megölt egy maffiózót, ugyanis a fejéhez vágott egy eléggé nagy követ. Sajnálatos módon James véletlenül szellentett egyet, melyet ellenségei azonnal meghalottak. thumb|250px|Niko üldözőbe veszi az egyik [[FANszekció:Denaro Family|Denarót.]] Eközben Robi és Niko majdnem kidobták a taccsot, mivel körülbelül egy méterre volt tőlük a bűzlő James, eközben az egyik olasznak hánynia kellet, így berohant a házba, ámde futás közben megpillantotta Jamest, akire gyorsan tüzet nyitott. Ez idők alatt Gerry egy gyors mozdulattal lelőtte az egyik Denarót, miközben Róbert és Niko gyorsan berohantak a házba, ahol sikeresen lelőtték Lyonel fogva tartóját, majd kioldozták a szerencsétlen kisfiút. Ekkor Niko megpillantotta, hogy a WC-ben az utolsó gengszter kidobta a taccsot, ezért a fejéhez vágott egy kenyérpirítót, mivel spórolni akart a tölténnyel. A mozdulattól a férfi eszméletlen állapotba került. Miután kiszabadították a kisfiút mindannyian elhagytál a lakókocsiit, melyet Nikó felgyújtott. Néhány másodperccel később az ifjú meglátta, hogy egy lángoló ürge fut ki az égő lakóbuszból, aki felszállt egy Quad-ra. Főhősünk ellopott magának egy Quad-ot, mellyel elkezdte üldözni a bűnözőt, aki egy pisztollyal tüzet nyitott rá. Főhősünk sikeresen kerülte ki, az egymás után jövő lövedékeket. Egy rövid üldözés után a fiúnak sikerült végeznie a férfival. thumb|left|250px|Niko és Róbert, [[FANszekció:Lyonel Snow|Lyonel megmentése után.]] Ezután visszament, hogy találkozzon Róbertékkal, akik egy tűzharcot folytattak néhány rendőrrel, bár Niko azonnal megölte őket azáltal, hogy felrobbantotta a két rendőrkocsi benzintankját, megmentve ezzel a négy ember életét. A sikeres akció után, Róbert nagyon hálás volt a fiúnak. Ettől fogva Róbert Bock, Niko barátjává válik. Az eset után Nikót az apja hívta fel, aki elmondta neki, hogy Niko nagymamája hozzájuk költözik Liberty Citybe. A hírnek roppant örült főhősünk. Ezt követően főhősünk elkezdett egy Quad-al hazafelé száguldani, mikor ismét megcsörrent a mobilja. A hívó a barátnője volt, aki elmondta, hogy az édesanyjával voltak nőgyógyásznál, ahol elmondták neki és anyjának, hogy Claire terhes, így a huszonegy éves fiú apai örömök elé néz. Ez a hír kissé sokkolta Nikót, de természetesen örült is, hogy hamarosan gyermeke fog születni. Mirror Park-i csata Miután Niko megtudta, hogy barátnője gyermeket vár, annyira boldog volt, hogy a remek hírt rögtön megakarta osztani az egyik barátjával, ezért Niko elindult Larry Parker otthonába. Az utazás közben gondolatai csak a gyereke körül keringtek, Niko fel sem fogta igazából, hogy apa lesz nyolc hónap múlva. Mikor megérkezett a lakáshoz Larry fiatalabbik öccse, Mike Parker nyitott neki ajtót. Az ismeretség után Mike beengedte őt a házba, majd leültette Nikót egy kanapéra, és a kezébe nyomott egy pohár narancslét, melyet Bellic azonnal elfogyasztott. Ezután Mike köszönetet mondott neki, mivel számos alkalommal segített Noahnak és Larrynek. Hamarosan Larry is megjelent a szobában, aki felvett magára néhány göncöt, miközben Niko elregélte neki a fejleményeket. Larry kifejezetten örült a hírnek, majd elkezdte kérdezni, hogy mi lesz majd az ifjú utód neve. Niko azt felelte neki, hogy még nem tudja, de rendkívül örülne egy fiú utódnak. A társalgás végeztével Niko igyekezett összehívni egy találkozót a Szövetség többi vezetőjével. Mike felajánlotta neki, hogy elviszi őt, Niko pedig elfogadta az ajánlatot. A duó elhagyta a lakást, és beszálltak Mike piros Felon GTjébe, melyet azonban Niko vezetett, Mike pedig az anyósülésen foglalt helyet. Az út alatt Niko SMS-t küldött a főbb vezetőknek a találkozóról, hogy találkozzanak Niko lakásánál. Néhány perces kocsikázás után megérkeztek Niko otthonához, ahol Niko elköszönt Miketól egy kézfogás keretében. Időközben Jacob, Róbert, és Patrick a lakáshoz értek, ahol a nagybácsi átölelte unokaöccsét, míg Bock és Jacob kézfogással köszöntötték Nikót. Bár Niko meglepődött, hogy Klebitz, a bácsikája és Charles Thompson nem jelent meg a találkán. Packie elmesélte unokaöccsének, hogy Gerry visszatért Liberty Citybe, Johnny, illetve Charles pedig eléggé elfoglalt mostanság. Niko a házban megkínálta társait némi colával, viszont csak Jacob fogadta el az üdítőitalt. Ezután Niko elfogyasztott egy rántott húst, mellé pedig egy kis salátát, illetve sült krumplit evett. Miután tele ette magát elkezdtek csevegni a háborús viszonyokról. Róbertet látszólag még mindig idegsítette az a dolog, hogy a kisfiát majdnem megölték, emiatt egy erős bosszúvágy fűtötte. Róbert egy hatalmas támadást szeretett volna végbevinni, ezt a tervet Niko is támogatta, mivel szeretett volna visszavágni ellenségeinek. Mindemellett Niko megemlítette, hogy Claire terhes, a három fickó pedig a hír hallatára gratulált neki. Ennek ellenére Jacob elmesélte Nikónak, hogy a Libertytreeonline.com honlapján olvasta, hogy Larry Parker egyik katonatársát Simon Jacksont holtan találták az otthonában. Niko sajnálta a szerencsétlen férfit, továbbá tudta a gyilkosság indítékát is. Niko azt a tervet eszelte ki, hogy elfoglalja a Juarez Kartell területét a Mirror Parkot. Ennek érdekében Niko elment Richmanba, ahol bandatagokat toborzott, hogy segítsék őt. Ezután Niko visszatért a házhoz, ahol már ott várta Jacob és emberei, Róbert, illetve az ő testvérei. Miután ismét találkoztak a csapat három fekete PMP 600-al elindultak a célterületre. A megérkezés után Niko Róberttel, Jacobbal és Rothtal együtt bement a Mirror Park Tavern kocsmába, míg a csoport többi tagja kint őrködött az épület bejáratánál. Niko odasétált a csaposhoz, aki azonnal felismerte őt és utasította a kocsmában lévő gengsztereket, hogy végezzenek vele és barátaival. A csapos elővett egy pisztolyt, viszont Niko gyorsan lelőtte őt. Időközben Niko meglátta a helységben Anthony Grazianót is, aki azonnal futásnak eredt, míg a többi fickó megtámadta a csoportot, így Nikó csapata tüzet nyitottak a támadókra, Niko jobbnak látta, hogy elkapja Grazianót, így futásnak eredt. Hamarosan Anthony beszállt a kék Super GT-jába. Végül Niko is odaért, mikor Anthony elindult, így Niko ráugrott az autó tetejére, emiatt Graziano össze-vissza kormányzott annak érdekében, hogy lelökje őt a járműről. Miután végeztek a kocsmában lévő ellenségeikkel Róbert és Jacob Nikónak mentek segíteni egy Admiralral. Hamarosan utolérték Grazianót és Nikót, aki átugrott barátai kocsijának hátsó ülésre, ahol rálelt egy Micro-SMG-re. Niko kilőtte Graziano kocsijának bal hátsó gumiját, melynek következtében Anthony elvesztette uralmát a jármű felett és nekicsapódott egy ház falának. Anthony magánál volt a baleset után, de Niko rögtön kiütötte őt egy erőteljes mozdulattal. Anthonyt megkötözve betették az autóba, majd a csapat visszament, hogy segítsen a társaiknak, akik a Limited Service benzinkútnál harcoltak. Nagyjából tíz perc elteltével Nikóéknak sikerült szinte az összes Juarez taggal végezni a környéken, így a bandaháborút megnyerték. A csata végén Nikóék Grazianót egy közeli raktárba vitték, melyet őrökkel vettek körül. A banda szétválni készült, mikor két Sentinel XS kocsi állt meg a raktár bejáratánál, hogy kimentsék a foglyot. Szerencsére a bandának sikerült leszámolnia a megmaradt bandatagokkal, bár Jacob, Roth és Raymondo megsérültek a harcban. Niko bevitte a sérülteket a Pillbox Hill Medical Center-be, ahol Dr. Gideon Anderson közölte Nikóval, hogy a sérültek hamar fel fognak épülni. Küldetések, melyekben jelen van Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I *Mivel a történet főszereplője, így minden küldetésben szerepel. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai II *Mivel a történet főszereplője, így minden küldetésben szerepel. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai III *Mivel a történet főszereplője, így minden küldetésben szerepel. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Szörnyű bűncselekmények, melyet Niko Bellic követett el Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I *Megölt számos Ancelotti maffiózót Little Italy területén. *Kirabolta Liberty City egyik bankját három társával együtt. *Megölte az Ancelotti család egyik magas rangú tagját, Johnny Ancelotti-t. *Meggyilkolta Edmondo Bianchit, mellyel megmentette Little Jacob életét. *Meggyilkolta Kenny Petrovic-ot, illetve felszámolta a Petrovic orosz maffiacsaládot. *Meggyilkolta Gracie és Giovanni Ancelotti-t, valamint kiirtotta az Ancelotti olasz maffiacsaládot. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai II *Lemészárolt számos spanyol gengsztert, köztük Richie Rodríguez-t. *Megölte Martin-t, valamint számos Sons of Satan MC bandatagot Hove Beach kerületében. *Drogot lopott el a Ballasoktól és a Spanyoloktól. *Bandájával elfoglalta Cerveza Heights-ot. *Több kábítószer ügyletet bonyolított le Larry Parker-rel. *Elpusztította a Denaro család kedvenc éttermét. *Megsemmisített egy hatalmas mennyiségű SPANK szállítmányt. *Lemészárolt rengeteg Dirt Road Diggers gengstert. *Háborút kezdett Los Santos legerősebb bandáival. *Megölte Liberty City egyik híres drogkereskedőjét, Harry Othen-t. *Megmentette Róbert Bock fiát, Lyonel Snow-ot. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai III Elkövetett Gyilkosságok Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I *Johnny Ancelotti - Megölte, mert megpróbált végezni az egész családjával. *Edmondo Bianchi - Megölte, mivel megakarta gyilkolni a Bellic család barátját, Little Jacobot. *Kenny Petrovic - Megölte, amiért elrabolta és megkínozta őt. *Gracie Ancelotti - Megölte, mert kétszer is elárulta Nikót, illetve elrabolta a szüleit. *Giovanni Ancelotti - Több családtagjával együtt végezte ki, mivel a bandája az egész családját félelemben tartotta. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai II *Richie Rodríguez - Megölte, mert két alkalommal is megpróbálta megölni őt. *Felix Silverman - Megölte, mivel elárulta őt Turner ügynöknek. *Billy - Megölte , mivel akadályozta őt abban, hogy végezzen Martinnal. *Martin - Megölte, Jeremy Handrix utasítására. *Mark Zepulla - Megölte, mert megpróbálta kinyírni Nikót. *Brian Matteo - Megölte, mert megpróbálta kinyírni Nikót. *Nathan Selton - Megölte, mivel belekötött Larrybe az utcán. *Aaron Dixon - Megölte, Noah Parker óhajára. *Harry Othen - Megölte, hogy megszerezze a drogot és a fegyvereket, valamint, hogy keresztbe tegyen a Denaro családnak. *Emeka - Megölte, hogy megszerezze a drogokat és a fegyverek, valamint, hogy keresztbe tegyen a Denaro családnak. *Matthew - Niko egy gránáttal felrobbantotta őt, mivel csapdába csalta Nikót és csapatát. *Benjamin Wilson - Niko egy gránáttal felrobbantotta őt, mivel elárulta őt és a szövetséget. *A csapos férfi - Megölte, mivel megpróbálta megölni Nikót. Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai III Áttekintés Fizikai megjelenés Niko megjelenése és kinézete nagyon hasonló az apjához. Haja barna színű és rövid. A szemei szintén barnák. Annak ellenére, hogy még csak a 20-as éveiben jár, eléggé dús az arcszőrzete. Niko nem olyan izmos, mint az apja, ennek ellenére a harcokban és a verekedésekben mindig megállja a helyét. Niko az apjánál alacsonyabb, de a jövőben elképzelhető, hogy olyan magas lesz, mint édesapja vagy Gerald. Niko eléggé karcsú. A trilógia 1., és 2. részében az ifjú Nikót Logan Lerman alakítja, aki olyan filmekben szerepelt, mint a Harag, illetve a Villámtolvaj – Percy Jackson és az olimposziak. A regény készítője kijelentette, hogy Lerman a trilógia 3. részében is elvállalta Ifj. Niko Bellic szerepét. Személyiség Niko egy barátságos, okos, kedves, bátor, segítőkész, kitartó férfi, de sokszor agresszív is tud lenni, ha provokálják. Számára családja a legfontosabb. Erre jó példa, mikor a családját megpróbálják az Ancelottik megölni a nagyanyja születésnapi partija során a McReary házban. A fiú azonnal családja védelmére kelt és megölte a támadó bandatagokat (köztük Johnnyt is) a családtagjai segítségével. Később a bűnszervezet foglyul ejti a szüleit, de szerencsére Niko megmenti őket és bosszú gyanánt meggyilkolja Graciet, illetve apját, Giovannit is. A tulajdonságai ellenére, szereti a bűnözést és nem veti meg a lopást, gyilkosságot, fegyveres rablást és egyéb bűncselekményeket. Többször követ el bolti lopásokat és bankrablásokat nagybátyjával, Charlieval, valamint John Walessel. Ha családja, barátai vagy szerettei biztonságáról van szó, akkor bármit megtesz és bevet annak érdekében, hogy sikerrel járjon (legyen az lopás, rablás, gyilkosság stb.). Kiderül róla, hogy egy szerelmes alkat, aki imádja Claire Littletont. Eléggé jó a kapcsolatuk, viszont nagyon ritkán találkoznak egymással, mivel a főhőst túlságosan leterhelik a bandájával kapcsolatos gondjai. Emellett hűséges a családjához és bandájához is. Ha valaki az útjába áll, azt azonnal megöli. Niko bosszúálló típus, hiszen mikor fülébe jutott Mike halálhíre, tönkretette a Genovese család és a The Lost MC kapcsolatát. Ő egy érzelmes ember, hiszen a barátja, Christopher elvesztését nehezen dolgozza fel. Általában könnyen barátkozik, még akkor is, ha teljesen idegen emberekkel ismerkedik meg. Gondolkodás nélkül megteszi azt, amit megbízói mondanak neki, még akkor is, ha ki nem állhatja a munkaadóit. Erre példa, mikor James Genovese és Michael Juarez ad neki utasítást, bár Niko utálja a két fickót, végrehajtja a parancsaikat. Az egyik rossz tulajdonsága, hogy eléggé könnyen feltudják idegesíteni és hamar haragra gerjed. Jó példa erre, mikor Genovese és Juarez szövetséget kötött Turner ügynökkel és megakarták ölni Nikót, valamint Charliet és Niko másod-unokatestvérét. Apjához hasonlóan egy kicsit alkoholista, hiszen a "játék" alatt többször is az alkoholhoz nyúl bánatában. Igazi vezér egyéniség. Bármit megtesz, hogy elérje céljait. Nagyon sok külső és belső tulajdonsága megegyezik az apjáéval. Kapcsolata karakterekkel Család Id. Niko és Kate Bellic thumb|left|150px|Id. [[Niko Bellic, Niko apja, barátja, legfőbb védelmezője és példaképe.]] Szülei, Niko születése előtt egy évvel, 2008-ban ismerkedtek meg, mikor az apja kapcsolatba került egy ír családdal, mely rablásokból és drogokból tartotta fenn magát. Niko elkezdett Kate-tel járni, miután a barátja, Patrick utasította őt, hogy mozduljon ki vele, mivel a McReary család nem akarja, hogy "apácaként" élje le az életét. Niko rendkívül jó viszonyban áll szüleivel, akik nagyon szeretik őt. Kate mindig is féltette, hogy nehogy olyan ember váljon belőle, mint férje, de intézkedései nem értek semmit, ugyanis Niko ugyanolyan bűnöző lett, mint az apja. A játék során Nikót többször is megpróbálja letiltani a bűnözésről az öreganyjával együtt, viszont ez nem vezetett semmilyen eredményhez. Niko az apjával nagyon jól kijön, igazi apa-gyermek kapcsolat van a két férfi között. thumb|170px|[[Kate McReary|Kate Bellic, Niko anyja és barátja.]] Niko nagyon szereti a szüleit, és bármit megtenne értük, hogy biztonságban tudhassa őket. Mikor Ancelotti bandája elrabolja a szülőket, Niko nagyon félti őket, de szerencsére egy hosszú csata során megmenti az apját és az anyját, és kegyetlenül megbosszulja az elrablásukat. Ő és szülei célja a család, a béke és a szeretet. A trilógia során azonban ez nem nagyon valósul meg, mert az egész család veszélybe kerül a számos rivális banda (például: Ancelotti, Genovese, Denaro) miatt. Az apja saját életét is feláldozná azért, hogy megmentse fiát. Mikor Kenny Petrovic elrabolja őt, apja egy támadást indított az oroszok ellen sógorával és jó barátjával, Little Jacobbal együtt, melynek során megpróbált végezni fia elrablójával, aki viszont lelőtte őt. Niko szerencsére nem halt meg a lövéstől. Ekkor Niko odasietett a sérült apjához, majd megkérte társait, hogy vigyázzanak rá. Ezt követően Niko egy rövid harc során megölte Kennyt, felszámolva ezzel az orosz maffiát Liberty Cityben. thumb|left|250px|[[Niko Bellic|Niko és Kate Bellic, Niko szülei.]] Később ismét megmentette fia életét, mikor a Vinewood-i kaszinóban James Genovese és társai megpróbálták megölni őt. A konfliktus során ő vezette és irányította a Bellic-Snow-McReary bűnügyi családot, a Lost Testvériséget, valamint a Grove Street családot is. Ezen kívül általában bármiben segít fiának. Mikor Niko létrehozta a Barátok Szövetsége szervezetet, az apja a szervezet vezetésében és alapításában is segített. A háború számos csatájában harcolt fiával együtt. Édesanyja örömmel süt neki különböző finomságokat, mint például tiramisut (mely Niko barátnőjének, Claire-nek a kedvenc süteménye), és gyakran csinál neki sült húst, hozzá pedig sült krumplit. Szülei nagyon aggódnak a testi épségért, hiszen még Los Santosba is elmentek azért, hogy megnézzék, hogy milyen állapotban van a fiúk (Alpert, a Ballas vezetője megpróbálta megölni őt). Milica Bellic thumb|left|140px|[[Milica Bellic, Niko apai nagyanyja.]] Milica, Niko apai nagyanyja, akivel Niko ritkán találkozik, mivel Jugoszláviában lakik. A játék első két részében a kapcsolatukról nem lehet sokat megtudni. Mindazonáltal Niko és nagymamája között valószínűleg nagyon jó kapcsolat van, és nagyon szeretik is egymást. A Kölyökmentés c. fejezet végén Niko felhívta fiát, akinek elmondta, hogy a nagyanyja hozzájuk költözik Liberty Citybe. A hírnek Niko rendkívül örült, hiszen elég régen találkozott szeretett nagyanyjával. Valószínűleg ő és szülei legalább évenként egyszer meglátogatják Milicát Jugoszláviai otthonában, valamint az is valószínű, hogy gyakran levelezik fiával és unokájával, mivel a GTA IV eseményei alatt Niko és Roman is sokszor e-mailen érintkezett Milicával. Ifj. Roman Bellic thumb|150px|[[FANszekció:Ifjabbik Roman Bellic|Roman Bellic, Niko másod-unokatestvére és egyik legjobb barátja.]] Ifj. Roman Bellic, Niko Bellicnek a másod-unokatestvére. Ő Niko egyik legjobb barátja. A barátságuk már gyermekkoruk óta tart. Ugyanabban az általános iskola járt, mint Niko. Mindig kiálltak egymás mellett és kölcsönösen támogatták egymást. Volt rá példa, hogy a helyi rendőrök ellen harcoltak közösen. Az idő múlásával Romanból egy szerencsejáték-függő lett (melyet valószínűleg az apjától örökölhetett), emiatt gyakran voltak adósságai. Az ilyen csávákból Niko szokta kihúzni általában. A szerencsejáték-függősége miatt Niko néha leszidja őt, valamint többször azt tanácsolta neki, hogy hagyjon fel az efféle tevékenységeivel. Az INBK I során Roman egyike volt azoknak, akik részt vettek Maureen McReary (Niko nagyanyja) kilencvenötödik születésnapi partiján, amit végül a Bizottság egyik tagja, az Ancelotti család zavart meg, mivelhogy megakarták ölni a McReary és Bellic család tagjait. Roman segített Nikónak a csatában azáltal, hogy Francisszel együtt védelmezte Niko anyját, nagynénjét és öreganyját. thumb|left|220px|Roman üdvözli a hazatérő Nikót. Később Nikótól megtudta, hogy a szüleit elrabolták az Ancelottik. Ekkor Roman úgy döntött, hogy ismét segít másod-unokatestvérének. Niko elment a találkára, ahol a szüleit fogva tartotta a család vezetője, Giovanni Ancelotti. Miután megtámadták Nikót, a család több tagja (köztük Roman is) csatlakozott a harcba. A csatát végül megnyerték és a szülőket is megmentették. Az INBK II során továbbra is támogatja Nikót mindenben, és többször segít neki. Több alkalommal kíséri ki őt a reptérre, mivelhogy Niko többször utazott el a szerelméhez Los Santosba. Mikor Niko létrehozta saját szervezetét, Roman volt az első, aki csatlakozott hozzá. thumb|220px|Niko és Roman elindulnak a találkozóra. A második rész közepén Roman bajba került, mivel elvesztett 10000$-t egy pókeren, és elmesélte Nikónak, hogy egy olasz származású maffiózónak lóg sok lóvéval. Niko Roman kérésére elment vele a találkozóra, ahol Romant elrabolja Anthony, míg Nikót megpróbálják megölni. Az eset után Niko elkezdi átkutatni a várost Roman után, de nem lelt a férfi nyomára. Pár nappal később a Vinewood-i kaszinóban bukkan rá, James Genovese, Grant Turner és Michael Juarez fogságában. A két jóbarátot meg akarták ölni, de Charlie-nak köszönhetően nem haltak meg, mivel egy SMS-t írt a családnak, akik pár perc alatt ott voltak a helyszínen. A csata után rögvest kitört a háború, melyben ő is részt vett. A konfliktus számos ütközetében harcolt Niko és családja oldalán, bizonyítva Nikóhoz való hűségét és barátságát. Mallorie Bellic thumb|left|140px|[[Mallorie Bardas|Mallorie Bellic, Niko nagynénje és barátja.]] Mallorie Nikónak a nagynénje (házasság útján), aki nagyon szereti unokaöccsét és Romant is. Boldogan élnek fiával, bár a család néha elszomorodik, ha eszükbe jut Mallorie elhunyt férje, Roman Bellic. Roman életét vesztette Dimitri Rascalov egyik bérgyilkosa által, mikor Mallorie-val összeházasodtak a Suffolk-i templomnál. Mallorie az első részben fiával, valamint a legtöbb családtaggal együtt részt vesz Maureen McReary kilencvenötödik születésnapi buliján. Az első rész végén Niko parancsára biztonságba helyezik őt, valamint nagyanyját is, amíg fia, unokaöccse és a McReary-klán néhány tagja leszámol az Ancelotti bűnügyi szindikátussal. Fél évvel később Niko meglátogatja őt és fiát, aki adósságokkal tartozott a Genovese családnak. Ennek következtében elrabolják Romant. Emiatt Mallorie nagyon fel volt dúlva, rossz lelkiállapotban volt. Niko ezért is veszekedett az apjával a McReary házban, Meadows Parkban. thumb|250px|Niko meglátogatja nagynénjét. Unokaöccse viszont megígéri nagynénjének, hogy meg fogja menteni Romant, ettől a nő kissé megnyugodott. A "játék" közepén Niko rálel fiára a Vinewood-i kaszinóban. Az események után Niko és barátnője, Claire hazautaznak Liberty Citybe az ünnepekre, így a Bellic és McReary család kis időre egyesült, és együtt készülhetnek a karácsonyra és a szilveszterre. Niko nagyon szereti őt, és gyakran elmondja neki, hogy nagyon sajnálja, hogy Id. Roman nélkül kell élniük. Maureen McReary Maureen Niko anyai nagyanyja, aki nagyon szereti Nikót, és mindig is az volt a célja, hogy egy szerető, békés és egy bűnözéstől mentes családot hozzon létre. Sajnálatos módon ez nem jött létre. Mindemellett megpróbálja óvni Nikót a bűnözők világától, de törekvései feleslegesnek bizonyulnak, ugyanis Niko nem hagy fel a gaztetteivel, sőt még inkább beleássa magát a rosszfiúk életébe. thumb|left|140px|[[Maureen McReary, Niko anyai nagyanyja.]] Folyamatosan aggódik a családjáért, hiszen a legidősebb fia, Francis rendőr, Patrick és Gerald bűnözőként élik világukat, míg Kate egy bűnöző felesége. Emellett a másik két unokájával nagyon ritkán találkozik, ugyanis Írországban élnek nagyon szegény körülmények között. Ő egy "nagyon erős asszony" Patrick állítása szerint a GTA IV-ben, annak ellenére, hogy nagyon öreg. A játék elején a család egy nagy születésnapi bulit szervez neki, mivel ekkor vált kilencvenöt évessé az idős hölgy, ami nagy dolognak számított a család történelmében. A partin elmondja unokájának, hogy most már ideje lenne felhagyni a bűnözéssel. Sajnálatos módon az ünneplést Ancelotti maffiózók szakítják meg. Ennek ellenére a család könnyedén végez az olaszokkal. Később Niko és Packie parancsára Mallorie-val együtt biztonságos helyre viszik őt, és Packie egyik barátja, Reamann Connolly vigyáz rájuk, míg a család többi tagja elindul, hogy megmentsék Niko szüleit, és megöljék Gracie és Giovanni Ancelottit. Habár az Ancelotti família kipusztult, családja továbbra sincs biztonságban, hiszen az INBK II során újabb bandák és személyek törnek a család életére, mint például a Genovese és Denaro maffia. Francis McReary thumb|left|[[Francis McReary, Niko nagybátyja és védelmezője.]] Francis McReary egy idős rendőrtiszt a Liberty City rendőrkapitányságnál, aki Niko legidősebb nagybátyja (habár Derrick lenne a legidősebb nagybácsi, de ő már évek óta halott). Niko rokonságából talán ő az a személy, aki Nikóval többször veszekedik és vitázik Niko bűntettei miatt. Ezekből a kellemetlen helyzetekből mindig Francis húzza ki őt. Az első rész második küldetésében Niko a társaival, Ebony Johnsonnal, Freddy Williamsszel és Thomas Nelsonnal kirabolta Liberty City bankját, majd Hove Beach környékén karamboloztak egy kamionnal, melynek következtében Freddy életét vesztette, míg a három férfi szétvált. Niko nem sokkal ezután belebotlott Francisbe, aki véletlenül belerohant Niko zöld Sabre-jébe egy rendőrautóval. A nagybácsi elhívta Nikót egy Burger Shot étterembe, hogy átbeszéjék a dolgokat. Az étkezdében Francis elkobozta tőle a lopott pénzt, és a fiúnak azt tanácsolta, hogy néhány napig húzza meg magát. Ezt követően Francis számos családi eseményen és harcban vett részt. Egyike volt azoknak, akik ott voltak az anyja születésnapi buliján. Részt vett az Ancelotti család elleni végső harcban. A csata közben több rendőrkollégáját is értesítette, hogy segítsék családját. A rendőrség tagjai közül csak ő és egyik barátja, Edward Johnson élte túl a csatát, több rendőrtársa is meghalt, köztük Edward és Brian Hamilton is. thumb|250px|Francis megkéri Nikót, hogy segítsen [[FANszekció:Larry Parker|az egyik ismerősének.]] Az INBK I és INBK II között Francis 67 évesen nyugdíjba vonul, letéve ezzel a fegyvert. A játék második részében Francis megismerteti Nikóval az egyik ismerősét, aki később Niko egyik jó barátja lett. Még az ismerkedés előtt a házát felgyújtották a Sons of Satan MC tagjai, emiatt Niko bosszút állt a motorosklubon azáltal, hogy elpusztította a banda egyik klubházát, és sok tagját meg is ölte ezzel. Később több családtaggal együtt megmentette Niko és Ifj. Roman Bellic életét a Los Santosban lévő Vinewood kaszinóban az ellenséges bandáktól. Annak ellenére, hogy többször leszidja Nikót, a két rokon nagyon szeretik egymást, és Francis bármit megtenne annak érdekében, hogy unokaöccse biztonságban legyen. Ő szövetségese a Bellic bűnügyi családnak és a Barátok Szövetségének társult tagja. Gerald McReary thumb|left|140px|[[Gerald McReary, Niko nagybátyja, barátja és védelmezője, mentor-figura.]] Gerald "Gerry" McReary szintén Niko egyik nagybátyja, illetve a McReary bűnügyi család fővezetője 2008-ig. Egy évvel azután, hogy börtönbe került, megszületett első unokaöccse, Niko. Feltehetően Gerald nem sokat tudott Niko gyerekkoráról, mivelhogy ő ez idő alatt börtönben élte mindennapjait. Az viszont valószínűsíthető, hogy Niko gyermekkorában gyakran meglátogatta szüleivel együtt Gerryt a börtönben, hogy lássa bácsikáját. Az ifjú Niko mindig is tisztelte rokonait (főleg apját, illetve Gerryt és Packie-t). Talán ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy Niko 2027-ben (amikor Niko 18 éves lett) csatlakozott a McReary bűnügyi családhoz, tiszteletadást adva ezzel nagybátyjának. Amikor Niko csatlakozott a családhoz, Gerry munkákkal kezdte ellátni unokaöccsét, főleg Ancelotti maffiózók likvidálásával foglalkozott Niko. 2030-ban a McReary vs. Ancelotti konfliktus idején Niko továbbra is hű marad Gerryhez, és végrehajtja a tőle kapott utasításokat. Mindazonáltal azt is kifejtette Nikónak, hogy egyszer abba szeretné hagyni a bűnügyi tevékenységeit és csak a családjának szeretne élni. Nem sokkal azután, hogy megparancsolja Nikónak, hogy végezzen Ancelotti maffiózókkal Little Italy körzetében, Gerryt szabadlábra helyezik. Gerry és Niko több csatában harcolt együtt a konfliktus ideje alatt. A későbbiekben az unokaöccse kulcsfontosságú személy lesz az Ancelotti család elleni háborúban. 2030 végén Gerry húgát és sógorát elrabolják és fogságba ejti Gracie és Giovanni Ancelotti. A mentőakcióban Gerry és Niko közösen vett részt, amely végül azzal végződött, hogy Niko megölte Gracie-t és apját is, továbbá sikerült megmenteni Niko szüleit, ezzel pedig pontot téve a háború végére. A háború után Gerry kinevezte őt másodparancsnoknak a szervezetében, melyet Bellic elfogadott. Pár hónappal ezután Niko létrehozta a Bellic bűnügyi családot annak érdekében, hogy védelmezze rokonait. Emiatt később egy újabb háború robbant ki a Bellic és Genovese család között. Végül Niko arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy létrehozza a Barátok Szövetséget, egy olyan koalíciós szervezetet, mellyel megpróbálja legyőzni a Genovese-, a Denaro családot és a Juarez Kartellt. A szövetséghez Gerry is csatlakozott, hogy együtt harcoljon unokaöccsével családjukért. Gerald a későbbiekben a Bellic - Genovese háború számos csatájában részt vett, ahol ő vezette a Szövetség egyik alcsoportját, az ír maffiát. Érdemes megjegyezni, hogy Gerald Packie-vel és Nikóval együtt egyfajta mentor pozíciót tölt be az ifjú Niko életében. Patrick McReary thumb|140px|[[Patrick McReary, Niko nagybátyja, barátja, védelmezője, mentor-figura.]] Patrick "Packie" McReary Niko legfiatalabb nagybátyja, aki bátyjával együtt vezeti az ír szervezett bűnözést Libertyben a rivális bandák ellen, már több mint három évtizede. Niko apja és Packie 2008-ban ismerkedtek meg, majd hamar jó barátokká váltak, miközben az Ancelotti család tagjainak tettek keresztbe. Többek között Packie, Niko, Gordon Sargent és Michael Keane egy raktárból hatalmas mennyiségű pénzösszeget loptak el tőlük. Később pedig Niko számos gyilkosságot és merényletet hajtott végre az Ancelotti család tagjai ellen a 2008-as háború idején. Sikerült elpusztítani több tucat Ancelotti rosszfiút, köztük Anthony Spoletót, Frank Garonét és Charles Matteót. Amikor Niko fia belépett a szervezetbe, apjához hasonlóan gyakran csinált különböző bűntényeket és rablásokat Los Santosban és Libertyben Packie-vel. Packie mindig is becsülte és tisztelte unokaöccsét, mintha csak a fia lenne. Mindketten kulcsfontosságú résztvevői voltak a 2030-as Ancelotti-háborúnak, ahol Packie és unokaöccse számos harcból kivették részüket. A háború alatt Niko apjához hasonlóan többször követett el merényleteket és gyilkosságokat Packie és Gerry kérésére. Niko és Packie együtt harcoltak, amikor Johnny Ancelotti vezetésével az olasz maffia megtámadta és megrohamozta a McReary család otthonát Dukesban. A nézeteltérés ideje alatt Niko megvédte Packie anyját és idősebbik testvérét Johnnytól, akit végül egy hosszabb harc után sikerült megölnie. Napokkal a küzdelem után Packie és Niko ismét együtt harcoltak, amikor megmentették Niko szüleit Giovanni Ancelotti karmai közül. Miután legyőzték őket a háborúban, Niko többször meglátogatta Packie-t Los Santosban, ahol több bűntényt hajtottak végre. A későbbiekben Packie tovább harcolt unokaöccse és családja oldalán a Bellic - Genovese konfliktus idején is, ahol ő lett a Barátok Szövetségének egyik társvezetője Gerry és Niko mellett, természetesen. A háború kezdetén kis híján megölték őt a Genovese család tagjai, amikor hirtelen betörtek a Richman hotelba. Mindazonáltal Nikónak még időben sikerül megmenteni rokonát, aki végül felépült. Egy-két nappal később Packie részt vett a Szövetség alapító találkozóján unokaöccsével és bátyjával egyetemben. Patrick a konfliktus számos csatájában és ütközetében részt vett, mint például a kaszinói incidensben, a La Puerta-i rajtaütésben és a Mirror Park-i csatában. Bianca McReary Adrian McReary thumb|left|150px|[[FANszekció:Adrian McReary|Adrian McReary, Niko unokatestvére és barátja.]] Adrian McReary Niko unokatestvére és Packie McReary fiatalabbik fia. Niko mindig jó kapcsolatban állt Adriannal és bátyjával, Rogannel. A három testvér lényegében együtt nőtt fel. A három gyerek sokat játszott egymással, valamint sokszor segítették egymást is az iskolai évek alatt. Niko gyakran segített nekik az iskolai házi feladatok és leckék elkészítésében is. Sajnálatos módon Packie és felesége, Bianca 2023-ban összevesztek és elváltak, majd Bianca úgy döntött, hogy fiaival visszatér Írországba, magár hagyva Niko nagybátyját, Packie-t. A szakításuk után a McReary család kissé széthullott, mivel Bianca nem nagyon engedte, hogy a család látogassa a két srácot. Ettől kezdve Niko nagyon nem találkozhatott unokatestvéreivel, csak karácsonykor és húsvétkor, mivel Packie és ex-neje megállapodtak abban, hogy ez idő alatt hazautaznak, hogy Adrian és Rogan lássa az apjukat és a rokonaikat. Adrian folytatta apja bűnözői munkáját bátyjával ellentétben, így az is elképzelhető róla, hogy valamilyen formában hozzájárul a McReary bűnügyi család tevékenységeihez Írországban. Rogan McReary thumb|180px|[[FANszekció:Rogan McReary|Rogan McReary, Niko idősebbik unokatestvére és barátja.]] Rogan McReary Niko unokatestvére és Packie McReary idősebbik fia. Niko mindig jó kapcsolatban állt vele és öccsével. A három testvér lényegében együtt nőtt fel. A három gyerek sokat játszott egymással, valamint sokszor segítették egymást is az iskolai évek alatt. Niko gyakran segített nekik az iskolai házi feladatok és leckék elkészítésében is. Sajnálatos módon Packie és felesége, Bianca 2023-ban összevesztek és elváltak, majd Bianca úgy döntött, hogy fiaival visszatér Írországba, magár hagyva Niko nagybátyját, Packie-t. A szakításuk után a McReary család kissé széthullott, mivel Bianca nem nagyon engedte, hogy a család látogassa a két srácot. Ettől kezdve Niko nagyon nem találkozhatott unokatestvéreivel, csak karácsonykor és húsvétkor, mivel Packie és ex-neje megállapodtak abban, hogy ez idő alatt hazautaznak, hogy Adrian és Rogan lássa az apjukat és a rokonaikat. Rogan annak ellenére, hogy a McReary család örökös tagja, apjával, öccsével, unokatestvérével és nagybátyjaival ellentétben nem folytat bűnügyi tevékenységeket, és az ír maffiának se lett a tagja. Zoran Dragomir thumb|left|180px|[[FANszekció:Zoran Dragomir|Zoran Dragomir, Niko keresztapja, barátja, védelmezője.]] Zoranról közismert volt, hogy a Bellic család egyik régi jó barátja. Zoran és Niko 2012-ben ismerkedtek meg egymással, és hamar jó barátokká váltak, ami talán részben annak is köszönhető volt, hogy ő és Niko azonos múlttal rendelkeztek. Zoran és Niko harcoltak a boszniai háborúban, mindketten szegénységben nőttek fel és átéltek háborús borzalmakat. A barátságuk akkor erősödött meg igazán, amikor Niko megkérte Zorant és kedvesét, hogy legyenek az ifjú Niko keresztszülei. Zoran rendkívül jó keresztapa volt, mivel gyermekkorában rengeteget törődött Nikóval, így egy igazi apa-fia kapcsolat jött létre közöttük. Zoran számos alkalommal segített Nikónak, illetve a Bellic családnak, ami tovább erősítette a két család közti szoros barátsági köteléket. 2030-ban Niko segített keresztapjának az éttermét kiraboló bűnözők likvidálásában. Ezt követően Zoran segít Nikónak megmentenie Niko szüleit, barátnőjét, unokatestvérét, illetve Niko egyik barátját a Genovese bűnügyi család és Grant Turner karmai közül. A Nikóval való barátsága és hűsége teszi Zorant a Bellic család egyik legfontosabb és legmegbízhatóbb szövetségesévé. Érdekesség, hogy még az LCPD bűnügyi nyilvántartásában is külön feljegyezték, hogy Zoran "Niko Bellic és a Bellic család egyik leghűségesebb szövetségese és barátja". Dragoslava Dragomir Elhunyt rokonok thumb|140px|Derrick McReary, Niko elhunyt nagybátyja. Habár Niko számos rokonát nem ismerhette meg személyesen, ennek ellenére Niko tudott bizonyos információkat az elhunyt rokonairól az élő családtagjai által. Niko mindig is tisztelte elhunyt anyai nagybátyját, Derrick McRearyt (aki évtizedekkel ezelőtt a McReary bűnügyi család vezetője is volt Gerry előtt) a bűnügyi élete végett. Niko több alkalommal szokta meglátogatni nagybátyja földi maradványait a temetőben, hogy tisztelettel adózzon Derrick emléke előtt. Elképzelhető az is, hogy Niko részben azért csatlakozott a McReary családhoz tizennyolc évesen, hogy ezáltal tisztelettel adózzon Derrick emléke előtt, aki szintén sok évig tagja volt a szervezetnek 2008-ban bekövetkező haláláig. Niko nem tudta azt a kulcsfontosságú dolgot, hogy valójában nagybátyját saját apja ölte meg másik nagybátyja, Francis McReary kérésére. thumb|left|160px|Karmalaf Bellic, Niko elhunyt nagyapja. Niko szintén tudott anyai nagyapjáról, aki a McReary család alapítója és vezetője volt egészen 2000-ig, amikor öngyilkos lett. Niko tisztában volt azzal a szörnyű ténnyel, hogy a nagyapja verte a feleségét, Maureent és gyerekeit is (Kate kivételével), sőt gyakran fogyasztott alkoholt is. Az ifjú szintén tisztában volt azzal a szörnyű ténnyel, hogy az apai nagybátyja, Josef Bellic katonaként szolgált, és apjával együtt harcolt a boszniai háborúban, majd életét vesztette a konfliktus ideje alatt a kilencvenes években. Niko óriási veszteségként érezte, hogy soha nem tudja megismerni nagybátyját, aki kiváló katona volt. Mindemellett Niko tudott elhunyt alkoholista apai nagyapjáról, Karmalaf Bellicről és unokabátyáról, Roman Bellicről. Karmalaf Kate apjával együtt alkoholista volt és szintén verte a feleségét, Millicát. Roman 2008-ban életét vesztette, amikor egy orosz bérgyilkos megölte őt, miközben összeházasodott Mallorie-val. Nikót mélyen érintette Roman halála, mivel apjától és Little Jacobtól tudta meg a későbbiekben, hogy a szerencsejáték-függőségétől eltekintve egy nagyon rendes, kedves, segítőkész, jó ember volt. thumb|170px|Josef Bellic, Niko elhunyt nagybátyja. Minden bizonnyal az apja mesélt Nikónak Roman megerőszakolt, meggyilkolt anyjáról, illetve alkoholista apjáról is, akik sok évvel a Grand Theft Auto IV eseményei előtt vesztették életüket. A Bellic és a McReary családot egyaránt érték tragédiák az elmúlt évek során, ami arra ösztönözte Nikót, hogy szembeszálljon ellenségeivel családja megvédése érdekében, és a lehető legtöbbet megtenni családja biztonságáért és jólétéért. Claire Littleton Charlie Littleton James Littleton Sarah Littleton Barátok Thomas Nelson thumb|left|200px|[[FANszekció:Thomas Nelson|Thomas Nelson, jó barát, bűnügyi partner, segítő.]] Thomas és Niko találkozásának körülményei ismeretlenek, de az biztos, hogy pár évvel 2030 előtt találkoztak. Nelson és Niko számos bűntényt, lopást, rablást hajtottak végre szerte Liberty Cityben (és talán Amerika egyéb részein is) 2030-at megelőzően. 2030-ban Nelson részt vett egy bankrablásban Liberty Cityben Nikóval, Ebonyval és Freddyvel együtt, mindazonáltal a menekülés során Freddy életét vesztette, míg ők életben maradtak és sikerült a rendőrök elől megszökniük. Nelsonről kiderül, hogy egy roppant segítőkész ember, igaz barát és bármikor lehet rá számítani, habár néha illemtelen is tud lenni. Erre akkor derül fény, amikor társa, Freddy Williams meghal egy autóbalesetben a szökés közben. Miután meghalt, Thomas gúnyolódik rajta, de ezért Ebonytól és Nikótól "megkapta a magáét", mivel tiszteletlen volt egy elhunyt lélekkel. Bizonyos idő elteltével Thomas szó nélkül segít Nikónak az Ancelotti család tagjainak megölésben egy roncstelepen, mivelhogy az Ancelottik csapdába akarták csalni Nikót, akivel végezni is akartak. A küzdelem után Niko megköszönte neki a segítségét. Fontos tudni, hogy Niko és Nelson a harcok mellett a szórakozásból is kivették méltó részüket. Gyakran jártak szórakozóhelyekre, mint például a Triangle Klubba kikapcsolódásképpen. Róbert Bock thumb|200px|[[FANszekció:Róbert Bock|Róbert Bock, jó barát, munkaadó, segítő, tanácstag.]] Niko és Róbert 2030-ban nem ismerték még egymást, Niko csupán hallott róla pletykákat, illetve olvasott tőle egy könyvet, melynek címe "Az ikrek csókja" volt, amely végül felkeltette az ifjú érdeklődését. A tényleges találkozásra csak az év vége felé került sor, amikor Niko kiszabadította Róbertet egy rendőrségi konvojból annak érdekében, hogy a Snow bűnügyi család személyében támogatókra találjon a Genovese család elleni háborúban. Miután Niko kiszabadította Bockot, Róbert hálásan megköszöni a férfi segítségét, és egyesítik erőiket a Bellic családdal és azok szövetségeseikkel. Feltehetően Róbert és családja annak érdekében is csatlakozhatott a Bellic családhoz, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra megszüntessék a Denaro család uralmát a Föld felszínéről. Nikóval, Geralddal, Johnnyval és Jacobbal együtt Róberték végül létrehozták a Barátok Szövetségét, egy olyan koalíciós szervezetet, amelynek célja az volt, hogy a Genovese és a Denaro család, valamint a Juarez Kartell hatalmát megfékezzék és elpusztítsák őket. Róbert és Niko együtt harcoltak a Bellic vs. Genovese háborúban. Mindketten kiválóan harcoltak, mivel a La Puerta-i rajtaütés során csak Róbert, Niko és Packie McReary marad életben a Szövetség tagjai közül. A konfliktus alatt Niko többször segített a Bock család tagjainak: Niko félbeszakított egy drogügyletet a Denaro család tagjai és Harry Othen drogdíler között, melynek eredményeként Niko megöli Don Denaro személyi testőrét, Emekát, és Harryvel is végez. Később Niko segítségének köszönhetően a Bock-fivéreknek sikerül megmenteniük Róbert középső fiát, Lyonelt. A mentőakció után Niko és Róbert barátokká válnak, majd együtt részt vesznek a Mirror Park elfoglalásában, melynek során fogságba ejtik a Genovese család magas rangú tagját, Anthony Grazianót. A kalandjaik során Róbert többször mesélt Nikónak a családjáról, ezzel egy bizalmi viszonyt kezdve Nikóval. Fia megmentése után Róbert úgy fog tekinteni Nikóra, mint egy biztos támaszra, egy igaz barátra, akire mindig számítani lehet, bármilyen helyzetben. Niko kiérdemelte tőle a "faszagyerek" jelzőt bátorságáért és elszántságáért. Róbert tagja lett a háború alatt a Barátok Tanácsának, melyet Niko hozott létre a konfliktus kitörése után nem sokkal. Jacob thumb|left|[[FANszekció:Jacob|Jacob, jó barát, munkaadó, segítő, tanácstag.]] Jacob az afroamerikai utcai banda, a Grove Street Families vezetője. Niko 2030-ban ismerkedik meg vele, nem sokkal azután, hogy Niko létrehozta a Bellic bűnügyi családot. Niko megkéri Jacobot, hogy kössenek szövetséget annak érdekében, hogy közös erővel legyőzzék ellenségeiket, a Ballas és a Los Santos Vagos bandákat. Ezt követően Jacob több munkát ad Nikónak, melyet sikeresen teljesít Niko, többek között sikerül összeugrasztani egymással a Ballas-Vagos bandát azáltal, hogy Niko bizonyítékot gyűjt a Vagos vezetőjének csajának hűtlenségéről, majd Niko Vagosnak álcázva megsemmisíti a Denaro maffia egyik kedvelt éttermét, ezzel újabb zűrzavart kavarva a rivális bandák között. Miután Bellic végzett az általa kijelölt feladatokkal Jacob és Niko szövetségeséké és barátokká váltak. A későbbiekben Jacob többször segített Nikónak, többek között tagja volt a menekítő csapatnak, amely megmentette Niko életét a Vinewood Casino-ból James Genovese karmai közül. Niko, Jacob segítségével hozta létre a Barátok Szövetségét és mindketten a háború számos csatájában részt vettek. A Mirror Park-i ütközetben Jacob megsérül és Niko megmenti az életét. Mindemellett Jacob a Barátok Tanácsának is tagja lett 2030-ban. Noah Parker thumb|[[FANszekció:Noah Parker|Noah Parker, jó barát, munkaadó, segítő.]] Niko és Noah James Bock közvetítésével ismerkedtek meg 2030 közepe táján. Bock utasította Nikót, hogy segítsen a Lost MC-nek megvédeni East Vinewood-ot a Denaro, a Genovese család, és a Juarez Kartelltől. A csatát megnyerték Niko közreműködésével, ezután Noah munkát ajánl Nikónak, amelyeket sikeresen fog teljesíteni az ifjú. Többek között Niko megölte Aaron Dixon újságírót, később Niko megvédte a Lost MC szövetségesét Craig Gambinót is. Ezt követően Noah Niko barátjaként segített megtámadni a Dirt Road Diggers tagjait. Noah tagja lett ezután a Nikót megmentő csapatnak. Noah, Nikóval és a Lost tagjaival együtt a háború több csatájában aktív volt. Parker fontos szerepet játszott Niko szüleinek megmentésében 2030 végén, hiszen ő vezette a Lost MC-t a csata ideje alatt. Niko nagyon hálás volt Noahnak a segítségért. Noah prominens tagja a Barátok Szövetségének, illetve a Lost MC-nek, mindemellett Niko egyik fontos szövetségese is egyben. Larry Parker Christopher Armstrong Ellenségek Gracie Ancelotti Giovanni Ancelotti Grant Turner Carl Turner James Genovese Kenny Petrovic Michael Juarez Anthony Graziano Charles Widmore Alessandro Moretti Egyéb karakterek Jeremy Handrix Little Jacob Johnny Klebitz Mike Parker Elena Frazer George Littleton Harry Othen Charles Thompson James Bock Gerry Bock Ferdinand Smith Paul Roth Desmond Garcia Jack Sinube Galéria Nikolai Bellic (IV)-1-.jpg|Niko 2030-ban. WNWK-GTA4-Niko26Gordon-1-.jpg|Niko a családjával együtt harcol az Ancelotti maffia ellen. Star20Junction20LCPD--article image-1-.jpg|Niko a rendőrséggel küzd. Tovabbraisagtaivvezetiazeuropailistakat 1-1-.jpg|Niko figyeli a találkozót Patrickkal együtt. Johnny and niko.jpg|Niko megismerkedik Johnnyval. 168px-NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit-1-.png|Niko öltönyben. Család és barátok 260px-NikoBellic-GTAIV.jpg|Niko apja, Idősebbik Niko Bellic. 438px-Stars kate-1-.jpg|Niko anyja, Kate Bellic. Tiana-GTAV-CultstoppersWebsite-1-.png|Niko szerelme, Claire Littleton. RomanBellic-GTAIV.jpg|Niko elhunyt nagybátyja, Idősebbik Roman Bellic. 115px-5324-gta-iv-roman-bellic.jpg|Niko másod-unokatestvére és legjobb barátja, Ifjabbik Roman Bellic. 170px-MallorieBardas-GTAIV.jpg|Niko nénikéje, Mallorie Bellic. MaureenMcRearyIV-1-.png|Niko anyai nagyanyja, Maureen McReary. McRearys-1-.png|Niko elhunyt anyai nagyapja, Mr. McReary. FrancisMcReary-GTAIV.JPG|Niko nagybátyja, Francis McReary. 180px-DerrickMcRearyIV.png|Niko elhunyt nagybátyja, Derrick McReary. 270px-GeraldMcReary-1-.png|Niko nagybátyja, Gerald McReary. 266px-PatrickMcRearyIV-1-.png|Niko nagybátyja, Patrick McReary. Jason_Brody.jpg|Niko barátja, Róbert Bock. 348px-JimmyMatthews-TLAD-1-.jpg|Niko barátja, Larry Parker. 9b9b7251e72ccb88_lost_jacob.xlarge-1-.jpg|Niko barátja, Jacob. LostMC_www.kepfeltoltes.hu_-1-.png|Niko barátja, Noah Parker. LarryTupper-1-.jpg|Niko elhunyt barátja, Christopher Armstrong. Remus-Lupin-remus-lupin-22386295-850-1304-1-.jpg|Niko keresztapja, Zoran Dragomir. Navigáció Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I karakterek Kategória:FANszekció Kategória:FANszekció:Karakterek Kategória:FANszekció:Férfiak Kategória:FANszekció:Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai I karakterek Kategória:FANszekció:Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai II karakterek Kategória:FANszekció:Az Ifjabbik Niko Bellic kalandjai III karakterek Kategória:FANszekció:Gengszterek Kategória:FANszekció:Bandavezetők Kategória:FANszekció:Bankrablók Kategória:FANszekció:Barátok Kategória:FANszekció:Főszereplők Kategória:FANszekció:A Bellic bűnügyi family tagjai